


Beauty on Display

by TsunamiStarz



Series: Fanfics “on Display” [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #GrianNeedsToBeProtected, Angel Grian, Avian Wels, Demon Tango, Feline Scar, Fluff and Smut, Forced Sex, Gay Sex, Grian needs to be protected, Heats, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mumbo is best Alpha, Omegaverse crap, Rape :/, Smut, Werewolf Ren!, Xisuma is like a concerned father, criminals, he also rich af, mentions of past abuse and rape, mpreg stuff, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Word on the street is that the black market is the best place for top quality Omegas and hybrids. Mumbo Jumbo, one of the richest young men alive, decides to take a visit to a locally known Omega-dealer warehouse to see if he could secure a mate. What Mumbo finds, though, sends chills to his spine and compassion to his heart.Going against social norms, Mumbo takes home not one, but six Omegas.The only problems are that Mumbo didn’t take into account the trust issues they’d have. He also didn’t take into account that their pheromones may have coordinated their heats to be right around the same time as each other, and now he’s arranged with the task of trying to keep up with them while also trying to gain their trust.He finds out that task is harder than it’d seem.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/GoodTimesWithScar, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Mumbo Jumbo/Renthedog, Mumbo Jumbo/TangoTek, Mumbo Jumbo/WelsknightGaming, Mumbo Jumbo/Xisumavoid
Series: Fanfics “on Display” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832611
Comments: 216
Kudos: 680





	1. Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a heccing long oneshot that I’m writing on Wattpad. I wanted to turn the oneshot into its own book, but I have too many books over there already, so I decided that I’d turn it into a full book over here whenever I finish a section (plus, I’ll be writing these parts into more detailed chapters than just copy and pasting the sections from the oneshot, so yay) So I hope y’all enjoy!

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

"Right this way, Mr. Jumbo," the guard said smugly.

I followed him down the dark hall of the building, my nerves shot at the appearance of the place.

It was sketchier than I thought, but I've heard rumors of this seller having some of the best quality Omegas in the known area.

But don't take my words the wrong way. Yes, I'm looking for a mate, but I also want to save an Omega from the grasp of the filthy Alphas that ran the black market of Omegas.

A lot of fellow Alphas I knew had suggested this place to me, their mates very happy to have been taken out of the horrible situation.

And honestly, I don't blame them.

I'm not even in their holding rooms and I already feel unsettled.

The guard took out a key, unlocking a heavy metal door, pushing it open and letting me walk ahead of him.

What I saw made my gut twist into pure horror.

The room expanded into a large warehouse, and iron bar cells lined the walls, a miserable Omega in each one.

Every Omega was chained to the ceiling by their wrists, and their ankles were shackled by heavy chains to the floor.

This was straight-up illegal, but my life was on the line if I mentioned anything to the police.

The head Alpha had said that he'd know if I told the police on them, but I don't intend to test whether or not that's true.

He guard led me by each cell, giving me the basic information on the Omegas as we went along.

"Ren, 24, werewolf hybrid. Loud moaner and quite the beggar when teased,"

The brunette looked over at me sadly from his cell. He wasn't hanging from the ceiling; it seemed he was getting a little break to sit, since his shackles were attached yet not tightened. His sky blue eyes pierced mine, his ruffled brown ears drooping.

I couldn't bear to look at his miserable face any longer, wishing I could take him home with me.

Maybe I could. I'd have to speak with the head manager.

"Tango, 25, demon hybrid. Very kinky. Has heats almost every month, and is quite the fertile one. He tends to want to nest every time his heat rolls around,"

Tango looked down at us, his bright red eyes burning with rage. He snarled, his chains rattling as he shook. He had startlingly red bat like wings, and a devil tail that thrashed with his movements.

"He's also very hot-tempered,"

We quickly moved away from his cell, moving to the next.

"Scar, 23, feline hybrid. Mopey, not very vocal during sex, but is needy as hell during heats,"

His cat tail hanging limply, Scar's face mimicked the same despair as Ren.

God, I wanted to save all of them. 

"Xisuma, 27, human Omega. Fun fact, he's the little elected leader of the Omegas here. He brings them comfort when we let them down every now and then. He's pretty standard, though. Nothing too exciting,"

Xisuma glared at the guard through the mask he was wearing. Unlike the previous three, Xisuma seemed to be wearing a full suit of armor on top of his clothes.

"Wels, 26, avian hybrid. Quiet, but strong. Absolute trooper during sex, and has very intense heats,"

Wels, like Xisuma, was wearing a full suit of what seemed like a knight's armor. He had preened, golden brown feathered wings that looked similar to an eagle's or hawk's. He, like Ren, wasn't being hung up. He was sitting down on the floor, and held a sword in his hands, which surprised me. His eyes were closed and he seemed far more calm than the previous Omegas. He almost seemed to be meditating.

"I saved the best for last, though," The guard said, smirking wide as he pushed aside a curtain that covered the next cell.

"I present Grian. 22. Pure angel hybrid, too. The guards' favorite one to toy with, his heats come often, like Tango's. He's also very fertile, but hasn't been impregnated by order from the boss," The guard grumbled the last part.

"He's more expensive than the rest, but honestly is worth it. His body is gorgeous, if you couldn't tell,"

My eyes couldn't tear away from the miserable yet beautiful Omega that hung from the ceiling of this cell.

His skin looked flawless, apart from the bruises that littered his collarbone. He had stark white feathered wings that lay folded against his back. A dim halo hung above his head. He had curly, golden, dirty blonde hair that strayed to cover up his beautiful dark eyes.

And unlike the rest of the Omegas, Grian was completely naked.

"He's gorgeous.." I breathed.

"Quite the sight, hm? There have been plenty of Alphas who have wanted to buy him but they just didn't have enough to do so. Shame, really,"

"I, uh... I'll take him.."

The guard raised a brow, and from my peripheral, I saw Grian's head dart up, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes as fear shone all across his features.

"You say that confidently. You have enough?"

"Well, I'd like to speak with the manager of the company first,"

"If you say so," The guard shrugged, leading me out of the cell room.

I glanced at each of the others as we walked towards the door, each of them with equally concerned or fearful looks on their faces.

I shrugged it off, following the guard out and down the hall again. We came to a door, and he knocked.

"Come in," a muffled, gruff voice said.

The door clicked as it unlocked, and we walked in.

"This one wants to talk to you," the guard said. "Says he wants the angel,"

"Don't we all," the smug Alpha said as he rubbed his filthy, stubble-covered chin.

It made me sick how unhygienic the Omegas and Alphas were.

I produced my wallet. "You see, I actually have more than you think. I want the Angel, and perhaps the rest of them too," I said, flipping through my cards and cash.

The manager raised a brow, light shock on his face.

"All of them, huh? What makes you think you're qualified?" He asked, standing up.

"I don't know if you've ever heard of my family name," I said, pocketing my wallet. "But we've been known to be qualified for a lot of things,"

The Alpha walked over and stood in front of me, a wannabe intimidating look on his face.

I had to stifle a laugh. It was like a child looking up at me and trying to demand something.

His muscle compound was significantly less than mine, and I was at least a head taller than him.

"It'd be a couple ten thousands for the Angel alone," he growled.

"Easy," I scoffed. "And the other five?"

"Altogether, it'd be just under a hundred thousand,"

I faked a look of distress.

"Oh the sadness! I won't be able to afford them all!"

The manager looked at me with mock annoyance, before I took one of the cards from my wallet in my pocket.

"Easily covered. So, let's just complete the task, shall we?"

I handed him the card and he rung up the prices of the Omegas in the computer on his desk, doing the normal transaction stuff.

Once done, he handed me back the card, and I pocketed it before turning to the guard cockily.

"Let's go get my Omegas, shall we?"

The guard shot me a look before looking at the manager. The manager begrudgingly nodded. "You heard the man. Take him to his Omegas,"


	2. Free? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian gets let down from his chains for the first time that he can remember.
> 
> This new Alpha tries to comfort him, but his instincts still have him on edge..

~~(Grian's POV)~~

I shuffled uncomfortably, the chains that I hung from rattled.

Ever since that man left for the office of the manager, I've been worried.

Unlike the previous Alphas that have come through, his appearance alone made him look rich enough to buy the whole facility and not be affected financially.

What if that man does buy me? What then?

Will I be used as a toy like the guards treated me as?

Will I be neglected just as bad as I am already?

Will I only be given attention when the Alpha is horny and isn’t satisfied with just jerking off?

I started sweating nervously. My hands got clammy, and it made holding onto the chains to relieve the pressure on my wrists extremely hard.

I was jolted from my thoughts, though, when I heard clicking and mechanical thumps from where the chains were connected to the ceiling. My eyes darted up, and my stomach twisted in horror as the chains started lowering me down to the floor.

I was never let down from my chains.

"U-uh! X! X!" I yelped, starting to panic.

"What?!" I heard his voice from the cell on the other side of Wels'.

"I-I'm being lowered!"

I heard him release a string of curses.

"Damnit no! We can't lose you just yet!" I heard the rattling of his chains, and he let out grunts of frustration. "Wels, that sword would be pretty nice to use right now, don't you think?!" I heard Xisuma growl.

"No," Wels said calmly.

My breath hitched.

"The situation is not what you think it is. If you give in to your fate, it will bring peace and justice to you and those near,”

"Stop being damn cryptic, Wels!" Xisuma hissed. “It didn’t work out for Joe, so I don’t know what makes you think it’ll work for you!”

The room went quiet, and I shivered.

“Don’t speak ill of our fallen brother,” Wels growled. “Now be quiet, damnit,”

Wels never broke his calm, serene character, so X must’ve hit something bad in him.

“Can we just try to be calm? Maybe they’re just letting Grian down to rest his wrists finally?” Scar said, hope lacing his voice.

There were footsteps and the sound of a door opening.

“I wouldn’t count on it, Scar,” Tango said grimly, lowering his voice volume as the footsteps neared.

Before I knew it, I saw the guard and the man from earlier at my cell door. The shackles around my wrists broke away as the guard opened the door.

I haven’t stood for what seemed like.. well I don't know how long.. months? Years?

Either way, not having stood for so long, I shrieked and crumpled forward, falling onto the stone floors.

"Grian!" 

“No!”

“What are you doing to him?!”

I heard Xisuma, Ren, and Scar yell, accompanied with more rattling of chains.

“Quiet, you filthy animals!” I heard the guard shout.

The man rushed forward and grabbed my arms. I flinched, wiggling out of his grasp. He knelt beside me, a compassionate and kind look on his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” The Alpha’s tone was soft but firm.

I drowned out the guard’s shouting as I scooted towards the corner of my cell, captivated but still scared by this Alpha whom was actually showing kindness.

But just because he shows kindness on the outside doesn’t mean he has kindness on the inside.

I whimpered as my back hit the wall, the Alpha’s gaze seemingly boring straight through me. His dark eyes betrayed his annoyance at the guard, though. His face twisted into disgust as he stood and turned to face the cell door.

“Shut the hell up, and stop yelling at them!”

The room went quiet, the Alpha’s tone commanding the attention and obedience of everyone, including the guard.

The Alpha cleared his throat, awkwardly turning back to me kneeling down again.

“Thank you..”

The guard grumbled, walking out of my line of sight. My focus, however, was still honed in on the Alpha in front of me.

His scent was strong and musky, as most Alphas, but he also had hints of pine and spearmint to his scent.

Perhaps it was his toothpaste, but I wasn’t really focused on that at the moment.

I embraced myself with my wings, a last minute defense, as he inched closer.

“Hey...” He whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to get you out of this Godforsaken place,” He reached a hand out, and I felt his fingers graze over my feathers.

I whimpered again, shrinking into the tightest ball I could.

The man sighed. “It’s alright. I’ll give you time to adjust to not hanging from the ceiling,”

He stood up and walked out of the cell. “Alright well, let’s get the others down, shall we?”


	3. Free? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo gives his Omegas their own taste of being unshackled.
> 
> Each of them have their own opinions on this new Alpha that has released them.

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~

I sighed, casting a glance at the feathery ball that is Grian in the corner of his cell.

Maybe this was a mistake, coming to a place like this for a mate.

It might take a long time for them to trust me, but it ultimately depends on their personalities, and threshold for trust.

I looked over at the guard, and noticed him sending me an annoyed and expectant look. He gestured to the chained Omegas, and I tilted my head with confusion.

He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Who’s coming down first?”

I raised a brow. “Does it really matter?” I then sighed again. “Let’s bring Ren out,”

I made my way over to the cell closest to the warehouse’s door. I heard the guard flick a lever, and heard the sound of chains clattering on the floor. I saw Ren huddled in a tight ball, similar to Grian, except he had his arms over his neck.

I realized the heavy chains had basically fallen from the ceiling straight on him, and my gut twisted with pain for my werewolf, and fury at the way he, and the rest of them, were treated.

I waited impatiently at the cell’s door for the guard. Once he opened it, however, I rushed in to push the chains off of Ren. He waveringly lifted his head to look at me fearfully. I immediately took what happened with Grian, and stepped back, giving the werewolf hybrid some space. He flicked his tail, his ears tilting forward as he stood shakily, leaning on the wall for support.

He stepped forward hesitantly, sniffing quietly, before his ears folded back and his voice cracked as he whispered under his breath.

“Grian..”

Ren stumbled past me, and I quickly followed him out of the cell, realizing he was rushing to the angel’s side.

I stopped midway, shaking my head and turning to the guard, who was back at the cells’ control panel.

“Scar next,”

I watched shock and terror strike through the feline hybrid as his chains shook before he was lowered to the floor.

Like Ren’s, Scar’s chains detached from the ceiling instead of his cuffs coming off like Grian’s.

He yelped, jumping out of the way as the heavy metal collided inharmoniously with the stone floor.

His tail and ear fur was still standing on end when I got to the cell door. The guard did his routine of unlocking it, and I stepped in cautiously.

Scar boldly marched up to me, sniffing me like Ren had. Except, he didn’t race out of the cell. No, Scar just... stared..

I felt like my soul was being judged by this cat-human. I shifted uncomfortably, before finding the courage to give in to my temptations. I lifted my hand and lightly petted one of Scar’s ears. He flinched under my touch, but didn’t back away.

Instead, after a few moments, Scar leaned in to my touch, and I swear I heard him purring.

I heard the guard clear his throat behind us, but instead of taking my attention from Scar, I only said in a low, steady tone.

“Wels,”

I heard his footsteps move away, but I paid little attention, captivated by this hybrid. His gray and white fur was so soft; I could probably pet it all day and never lose interest.

Though, the sound of more chains falling to the floor broke me from my trance, and I blinked, startled.

I forced myself away from Scar; I even heard him whimper in protest, but I beckoned him to follow me, and he surprisingly complied.

When we walked out of his cell, I was surprised to see both Ren and Grian standing in front of Wels’.

Well, actually, Grian was clinging to Ren’s side like his life depended on it.

I saw the guard returning to the control panel, and noticed the steady, armored avian walking from his cell and over to Grian and Ren.

Me and Scar joined them, though I stood a bit further away, still wary of Grian’s hesitance.

Wels looked at me with a calm and collected face, and only nodded.

I awkwardly nodded back before calling.

“Tango please,”

Scar tapped my shoulder, and I looked over to him.

“A-are you t-taking all of u-us?” He asked, his head tilted ever so slightly.

I nodded. “Yes, I am,” I paused for a moment. “I’m taking you all out of this awful place,” I added in a much quieter tone. I saw Scar’s face light up with hope. I even noticed Ren glance at me in my peripheral.

The guard didn’t walk over to unlock the cell door once Tango’s chains had disconnected, however.

I glanced at him, and noticed him pressing some buttons in a keypad before I noticed the lock on Tango’s door was different from the rest. It clicked, and swung open with an ear-shattering croak.

Tango was the only one that didn’t flinch as the door moved. He only maintained a nasty resting bitch face as he walked out of his cell, his bright red eyes glowing menacingly.

Without throwing me any acknowledgement, he stood beside Wels, crossing his arms.

Then there was another sound of shackles falling.

Except this time, the clattering was accompanied by a loud thud and a groan.

It took me a while to realize through the shocked gasps that the shackles had disconnected from the ceiling without lowering Xisuma to the floor beforehand.

I shook my head and sent a seething growl towards the guard, rushing over to the Omega’s cell. The door was already unlocked, so I threw it open and crouched beside Xisuma, who was groaning quietly.

He looked up at me with a pained look and I offered him my hand.

The pain on his face, however, was traded for...

Disgust?

Fury?

Betrayal?

I don’t really know, but, Xisuma only slapped my hand away and pulled himself up via the wall. My heart was in my throat at the sight of blood on the floor from where he had landed.

Xisuma limped out of the cell, and I pushed my thoughts down, my commanding Alpha instincts coming into play as I rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist as support.

I was instantly met with resistance and growling, but I held him tightly and lowly growled in his ear.

“You’re hurt. I know you may not trust me, but let me help you get home before you starting running away on wounded legs,”

I then instantly regretted it, seeing the fearful looks on the other Omega’s faces as Xisuma tensed but gave in to my command.

So this is what it was going to be like, huh?

Me, an Alpha, groveling at the feet of abused Omegas to try and get their trust.

I’ve stooped low, but that’s just the spoon thing to do.

And boy am I the biggest spoon I know.


	4. Thanks, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shackles are off, and the Omegas take their first steps outside of the warehouse.
> 
> Mumbo is scolded by a certain Swede for buying 6 Omegas. Despite that, his protective and loving Alpha instincts have already started kicking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this book, honestly.
> 
> Also, I know a lot of you are probably thinking "What happened to Joe?"
> 
> You'll find out soon enough :3

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

I kept my grip on Xisuma steady as I led the group towards the door of the warehouse. I noticed how on-edge the other Omegas were. Well, the others minus Wels. Wels just looked strangely calm.

Grian was still nervously clinging to Ren with his wings and arms as he stumbled along, and I felt slight jealousy flare up inside me. 

Yes, I know Ren is an Omega as well, but that doesn't mean Omega-Omega relationships don't exist. I daydreamed that it was Grian that I was holding, as opposed to Xisuma.

I imagined his silky wings wrapped around me as he clung to my waist like a baby monkey to his mother. I imagined combing my hand through his golden locks, and filling my lungs with his delicious scent. I subconsciously took a silent deep breath before I realized it was all a daydream. 

Xisuma's armor did an unfortunately good job at concealing his scent, which made him a little more secluded and captivating.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket, and quickly grabbed my phone with my free hand, answering it. 

"Hey Iskall," 

"Mumbo! Finally! Are you ready for me to come pick you up yet?"

"Oh, right. Yes! Um.. but, I need you to bring the limo," 

"Why so?" 

"Well, some things changed along the way.. I'm bringing home six of them..." 

" ** _Six?!_** "

I flinched, pulling away the phone momentarily as Iskall's loud voice rang through my eardrum.

"God, tone down the pipes, Iskall," I hissed as I noticed Scar and Ren send worried glances at the phone in my hand. 

"Mumbo Jumbo, do you hear yourself? You're bringing six Omegas home. There's a fine line between generous and stupid, my friend," I heard him take a deep breath, "And you're treading that line very dangerously,"

"Oh I know of the risks, Iskall! Now, you better be starting up that vehicle and making your way down here before they consider making runs for it once we're outside," I growled lowly. 

"I'm a man of many talents, Mumbo, and driving and talking is one of them,"

"If you get pulled over by the police, it is on you. I'm not paying for it this time," I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time Iskall was pulled over to talking and driving.

"Stop worrying. I'll make sure to use my headphones this time so that I can have both hands on the wheel!"

"Iskall, that's also illegal! Damnit," I groaned lightly, hearing footsteps behind me. I cast a glance, noticing the head manager and the guard following us, holding collars. "Iskall, I have to go. You better as hell get here safely, and with no police cars on your tail," I said, ending the call, pocketing my phone, and stopping me and Xisuma.

"You almost ran off without your pets' new collars," The manager said smugly. 

"I don't think those'll be necessary," I said, Wels herding the Omegas to stand behind me and Xisuma as we turned to face the Alphas. "And they're not pets,"

"Oh but its a courtesy of my business. Each Omega receives a very special custom collar. We even offer shock collars,"

I was disgusted at the thought. I glanced back at the Omegas, noticing Grian's grip on Ren tighten. "No shock collars, or collars in general, are needed, thank you,"

"I suggest putting the collars on if you don't want Animal Control commandeering your little friends," The guard growled. "Unless you wish for your money to be wasted,"

I hissed, but beckoned them over, realizing they were right. I really didn't have a choice but to put the collars on them. I held out my hand. "I'll be the one to put the collars on,"

"As you wish, Mr. Jumbo," The manager said mockingly, handing me all six of the collars. I then gently tugged on Xisuma, turning us around. I heard him growl lightly, but he complied once more as we led the group outside of the building, coming to a stop at the curb. I watched Scar, Ren, and Grian gasping, and realized with dread that they probably haven't seen outside in forever. I sighed lightly, inspecting the collars in my hand. Each had a small tag on, with the Omegas' names engraved in them. I pulled the one with the tag labeled 'Xisuma' and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but this is required," I moved my arm from around him, unlatching the collar and bringing it to his neck. He growled, trying to step away from me, but his limp left him immobile, forcing him to lean on me for support. I brought the collar back to his neck, securing it as loosely as I could.

I caught his glare through his mask, but only shook my head, apologizing again. Xisuma was stuck leaning on me as I beckoned Scar over. I repeated the process of securing his collar loosely around his neck, and then beckoned Wels over. I did the same, but then stopped him when he went to walk away. 

"The others don't trust me that well.. do you think you could help me put these on..?" I asked him quietly, hoping he would agree. Thankfully, he nodded, taking the three remaining collars. Despite Tango putting up a bit of a fight, Wels managed to put the three's collars on them. I didn't think about it beforehand, but when Wels returned to my side, I brought my free hand up to gently guide him closer before I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks love,"

I noticed his face heat up brightly, and I had to force my entire will to stop myself from blushing at my own action.

Wels shifted on his feet, fiddling with the handle of his sword, and I could feel Xisuma glaring at me.

But did I care?

Yes, actually. I did.

I will get to you someday, Xisuma. It'll take time, but I hope you'll learn to trust me..


	5. Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall arrives, thankfully, with no police chasing him down. The Omegas experience their first limo ride.

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

It was a couple minutes of waiting outside, but a big, black thing rolled up to us.

“Woah! What is that?”

The Alpha must’ve heard me, because I heard him chuckle lightly. I glanced over at him.

“Have you never seen a limousine before?”

I averted my gaze nervously, staying quiet.

“Oh my God, you’ve never seen a limousine before,” I heard the Alpha’s shocked tone.

“Well, in his defense, we haven’t been outside once since we were captured and sent here,” I heard Scar explain.

“And.. may I ask how long ago that was?” The Alpha questioned.

Scar went quiet for a moment before I heard him mumble.

“A long time..”

A man dressed in similar fashion to the Alpha, the only difference being his suit was lime green and his tie navy blue, exited the ‘limousine’ and walked up to us.

He raised a brow. “This all of them?”

I looked at the Alpha again, thankfully not catching his eye. “Yes,” he muttered. “It certainly looks like six living beings to me, but I might’ve gotten the math wrong,” He rolled his eyes.

The other man, who I could scent was an Alpha as well, only huffed. “Okay I didn’t ask for the sass, but I guess I walked into it,” He opened a door at the back of the limousine. “Alright, let’s get you guys to your new home!”

Scar was the first one to climb inside, and I heard his gasps. “Guys it’s amazing in here!”

Ren tapped me gently, and we both followed Scar inside.

“Woah..” I couldn’t mask my excitement at this new.. thing. There were long cushions lining the sides of the limousine. I ran my hand along one; it felt extremely comfy.

Ren sat against the window to the driver’s seat, and after taking in the scenery of the vehicle, I sat beside him.

Scar was sat across from us. Tango was the next to enter, sitting next to Scar. Xisuma and the Alpha climbed on next, but Xisuma broke away from the Alpha’s grip with a growl, seating himself beside Tango.

I shifted closer to Ren when the Alpha sat next to me. My nose was filled with the musk of the Alpha once more. Wels entered last, his face flushed red. He sat on the other side of the Alpha.

The other Alpha closed the door behind Wels, and then got into the driver’s seat.

“Iskall, you are to drive the best you’ve driven in your entire life!” The Alpha exclaimed at the other, who’s name was apparently Iskall. “There’s expensive and precious cargo in here!”

I watched the Alpha’s face, as well as Wels’ and Scar’s faces heat up. I might even dare to admit I felt a little warm.

“I-I said that out loud, didn’t I?” He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

“Mhm,”

“Yep,”

Wels and Scar both confirmed. The avian fiddled with the strap of his helmet, taking it off.

For the first time, I saw Wels’ full head of silvery white curls, a nice compliment to his bright blue eyes.

I noticed the Alpha’s red face brighten, and something twisted in my gut.

What was this feeling?

Surely I couldn’t be feeling anything towards this Alpha I barely knew, right?

I mean, he was extremely handsome, but that played no part in it!

I only pushed down the thoughts, nuzzling into Ren more, and I felt him wrap his arm around me and hold me closer.

It wasn’t that we were in a relationship; it’s just that us six had grown closely as a family.

Well, it actually used to be more than six of us, but...

Joe and Stress were bought months ago. We had a couple Beta brethren as well. Python and Zedaph were bought nearly a year ago, and it was no surprise that we never heard from them since then.

I gazed out the window behind Scar, watching outside pass by. I occasionally glanced around the quiet Omegas. Scar had his gaze fixated on the Alpha and Wels.

I followed his piercing stare, and with some subtle leaning to try and see what was happening, I realized Wels was cuddled up against the Alpha in a similar fashion as I to Ren.

The sight was shocking to say the least. How could Wels know to trust this Alpha that we barely met today?!

It was shocking enough that Wels was showing any sigh of attraction. All of us had suspected that he was asexual, yet here he is, cherry-faced and clinging to the Alpha’s side like an Omega in their first heat.

Glancing back, I noticed Tango and Xisuma sending similar glares at the two. I looked up, and saw Ren nearly half asleep leaning back against the cushion and sighed inwardly.

I pushed down the harsh feeling in my heart, leaning my head back against Ren’s chest, lulled by his rhythmic heartbeat.

I was nearly asleep, comforted by the scents in the vehicle, and my warm pillow named Ren, but I felt the vehicle come to a stop.

“Alright folks, welcome home!” Iskall’s Swedish accent flooded into the passengers’ side of the limousine. Both me and Ren were shaken from our trances, and I leaned up to inspect the others.

The Alpha, his arm secured around Wels, looked between each of us.

“Well, this is it,” He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. 

“Your new life begins now,”


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home.
> 
> A word none of the Omegas thought they’d be able to use.
> 
> Mumbo introduces his Omegas to their brand new home, and a friend is waiting with his own new Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shorter chapter! I'll try to have the next one out (longer) around later tonight! :D

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~

I exited the limo first, regretfully letting go of Wels. I stood beside the open door, holding it there for the Omegas to easily climb out.

Wels exited first, followed by Grian and Ren, Scar, Tango, and then Xisuma last.

Wels went back to clinging to my side.

I wasn’t complaining.

Xisuma must’ve forgotten his injury, because he stumbled once outside of the car. I quickly moved, grabbing onto him with my free arm.

He snarled at my movement, shoving my shoulder, yet I took the hit, helping him walk towards the front door of the massive house.

Iskall had gone ahead of us, unlocking the front door.

“Oh we also got some visitors while you were out, Mumbo. I’m pretty sure they stayed to say hi,”

I raised a brow but said nothing, guiding Wels and Xisuma into the house after Ren and Grian. Scar and Tango waited for us to pass before walking in.

"We're home!" Iskall called out cheerily. I left Wels to help Xisuma stay standing as I made my way to the front of the group in the foyer. We were greeted by a familiar female. "Oh wonderful! Welcome home, sirs," Aria, one of the maids, walked in. Her eyes then went to the size of saucers at the sight of the crowd. "So this is why Iskall asked us to prepare six rooms? These are them?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yep, these are the ones," Aria's eyes then lit up when she noticed the different and unique appendages on the Omegas. She instantly darted to Ren and Grian. "Oh my, your wings! They're lovely,"

Grian smiled for the first time since I'd met him, and I instantly melted.

His smile was absolutely adorable.

"Th-thank you," He said softly, spreading one of his wings out in front of him when Aria asked if she could feel his feathers.

Oh so because I'm an Alpha, I don't get a smile or the privilege of feeling your wings? I pushed away the want to cross my arms and pout.

Eyes shining, Aria turned to me. "Can I take them to their rooms, sir?"

I felt movement behind me, and saw Iskall hanging his coat. "Damn, ask them to dinner first, Aria," The Swede joked.

I saw her face go bright red, and I chuckled. "Yes you can,"

She smiled brightly, running into the living room. "False! Cleo! Come come! The Omegas have arrived!" Aria then popped her head back into the foyer, beckoning the Omegas to follow her like an excited child.

They looked hesitant at first, but as soon as Wels unwaveringly started following her, then drifted in behind him.

A couple minutes of me and Iskall standing silently passed before he patted my shoulder. "Quite the quiet bunch, aren't they?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They are something, though," I dreadfully noticed my face gaining heat.

"You like them~" I heard him tease. I sent him a glare over my shoulder. "Don't try to hide it, I saw you and feathery armor boy cuddling in the car-"

"Wels," I corrected him.

"-and I totally saw you blush when angel boy-"

"Grian,"

"-smiled and spread his wing,"

"Plus you were gripping that other armored one by the pretty little waist when we walked in," The glints in Iskall's shining eyes were asking to get punched right out of him, but I held my cool.

"Xisuma was injured when I got him from the warehouse. He wasn't able to walk properly by himself, therefore I was helping,"

"He looked pretty pissed, actually," Iskall wondered aloud, and I questioned if he was even listening to me. 

"He just is wary to trust me, just like Grian and Tango, which is completely understandable. I can't imagine how rough their lives have been before this," I sighed, hanging my coat on the rack before making my way towards the living room.

"Or maybe you're just such a big pushover that even Omegas can sense it," Iskall giggled, following me out. I sent another glare at him, but I was stopped by the clearing of a throat. I turned back to look in front of me, and I had to do a quick double-take on the man sitting on my couch.

"Keralis?!"


	7. Bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keralis is here! Mumbo is shocked to see his long-term best bud and his new Omega. Mumbo's own beloved Omegas explore their new, amazing bedrooms.
> 
> Mumbo also starts having some... thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keralis is here! Yay! *Celebration* I hope this chapter, which is a lil longer than normal, makes up for the shorter one that came before it!

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

The Polish Swede flashed his signature smile. "Hey Mumbo Jumbolio,"

I laughed, rushing over as he stood up, enveloping him in a big hug. "Oh my word, it's been ages Keralis! How are you?" I said, squeezing him one last time before letting him go.

"Oh, y'know, it's been swell," He gestured to a smaller man behind him, who I hadn't seen at all. "This is my mate, Bubbles,"

I raised a brow. "Bubbles?"

The Omega giggled. "My real name is Bdubs, but Keralis calls me Bubbles,"

"Oh!" I laughed afterward. "Well I'm glad you've been good! I'm also glad you got over your terror of Omegas," I smirked as he blushed lightly.

"Hey it was an occupational hazard! They were too clingy!"

"Oh sure,"

He punched my shoulder lightly, before going quiet for a moment. He then grew a big smirk on his face. "Though, that crowd of lovely boys did not go unnoticed, Mumbo. I honestly didn't think you were _that_ kind of guy,"

I furrowed my brows, confused for a moment, before I realized what he meant, blushing brightly. "Don't take it the wrong way!"

"Hey man, it's okay. Kinks are totally normal,"

It was my turn to punch his shoulder. 

"It's not like that! I just couldn't bear to leave them all in that God-awful warehouse. They were all miserable,"

Iskall then butt in. "So basically, instead of getting a mate, Mumbo just got 6 new roommate-pets,"

I flinched inwardly at that.

_They're not pets.._

Then again, I did go way off course. One of them was supposed to be my mate, but since I brought home all of them, who was I supposed to choose?

Was I even meant to choose any of them? 

Was I meant to go poly with all of them..?

I shivered at the thought. One Alpha in a bed with six Omegas? That would be passion and hell at their finest. And more hell than passion at that...

But now I'm curious....

Grian. Oh, Grian. The most delicate of the six.

Wels, the most calm.

Scar and Ren are both relatively calm as well.

Tango, the most attitudey and fierce.

Xisuma, the most mysterious.

How would I even please them all?

I shake my head to clear those thoughts away before my body gets too ahead of itself. I turn my attention back to Keralis and Bdubs.

"So how long have you two been together?" I interrogated.

"Well... oh shoot, um..." Keralis mumbled.

Bdubs lightly shoved him. "You seriously don't remember?"

Keralis sent him a guilty look, and Bdubs only sighed before tilting his head lightly, exposing the collar that rested there. Keralis glanced at the charm.

"Almost a year and a half now,"

“I’d be more impressed if you hadn’t had to look at his tag to see when you got him,” I sighed disappointedly. 

Keralis scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry pal. Memory’s been jacked up lately,”

“He’s too busy worrying about if I’m pregnant or not,” BDubs teased.

I raised a brow.

“I’m not, but still,”

I chuckled lightheartedly. “You sure?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know if a living being was growing inside me,”

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

Aria, and two other maids, False and Cleo, led us to a staircase off to the side of the living space.

We all went up the wide stairs to the second level, which opened up to a long hallway lined with doors.

The first door, which was on the left wall of the hallway, was decorated with a white and silver plaque, which had ‘Wels’ spelled out on it.

“Wels, this, well obviously, is your room. Feel free to take a look!” False said, turning the door handle and pushing on the door just enough to crack it open. The avian quietly thanked her, before walking into his room.

We walked a little ways down the hall, the next door on the right wall this time. The plaque, painted a deep brown and forest green, spelled ‘Scar’ on it.

The feline eagerly jumped up to the door, walking in swiftly.

We heard his voice, laced with awe, as we walked on.

“Just as a side note, since I think you all get the idea that your name is on the door of your room, Mumbo’s room is the one at the very end of the hall. The first door to the left of where the staircase comes to this level is a bathroom. We’ll let you guys discover your rooms in peace,” Cleo explained before the three Betas left for downstairs.

Me, Tango, Ren, and Xisuma continued down the hall. The next door, coming on the left, was Ren’s, his plaque painted with red and dark brown undertones.

After that, on the right, was Xisuma’s, with a light gray and light blue plaque. Then Tango’s, his plaque bright yellow and red, on the left, and then finally, mine on the right wall.

It just so happened that my room was the closest to the Alpha’s— or... Mumbo’s... room.

I nervously swallowed the lump in my throat, looking at the gold and white plaque. A little sun was painted in the top right corner of it, it’s little rays shining down on my name, which was painted in a shimmering gold color.

My hand lingered on the doorknob for what seemed like an eternity, before I finally mustered up the courage to turn it.

I gently opened the door.

(A/N: ‘Sayonara starts playing’—)

I gasped lightly, looking around the room.

This was mine. This entire room... was mine..

Straight away, once you walk through the door, there’s a small vanity, with a couple drawers for storage.

Turning to the left, there was a small loveseat beside the doorway. A little ways away from the loveseat, in the wall, was a closet. 

Then the room extends back a little bit. There’s a cushioned nook in the wall with windows backing it all around.

There was also a massive bed to the right of the nook.

I couldn’t stop the child-like instinct that bubbled up inside me as I ran over and leapt onto the bed.

I felt my body sink into the mattress, and I sighed loudly. Not in despair, but in contentment.

I never thought I’d sleep on a bed again in my entire life.

But here I was.

In my new home.

In my own room.

On my own bed.

And starting a new life, leaving the abuse..

..the heartbreak..

..the pain...

Leaving all of it behind.


	8. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Scar, and Grian start a little expedition around their new house. They also meet Keralis and BDubs.
> 
> Grian finds himself going to his one true safe place, and an unexpected one comes along, and brings realization to light for Grian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not uploading over the past couple days! I’ve been sick and have not had the energy to write when I’m not trying to sleep.
> 
> This chapter is, however, quite a bit longer than usual to make up for the lost time! This chapter is also just some quality Grian time (low-key love quality Grian comfort time) I hope you enjoy =D (#GrianNeedsToBeProtected)

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

After spending time getting used to our new rooms, I gathered up with Ren and Scar. We had decided to explore this new house, and we all believe in safety with numbers.

We still didn’t know if we could trust this Alpha, and despite Wels suddenly cuddling up to him with no hesitations, it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t take precautions as well.

“My room is so amazing!” Scar bubbled as we made our way down the stairs. “So was mine! There are even special fur brushes for my ears and tail!” Ren replied, equally as excited.

“What about yours, Grian?”

Scar’s voice broke my lack of focus and I blushed lightly.

“My room is amazing as well. I never imagined having a comfy bed to lay on, let alone sleep on. I’ve never been so excited for evening to come,” I said, smiling. “The sign on my door has a little sun painted on it as well, which I appreciated,”

Ren sent me a little reassuring smile, and Scar patted my shoulder.

The other Omegas knew that my name had been my source of hope since the moment I was captured.

My parents had told me from a young age that no matter what happens to me, the sun will always return to save its little drop of light that it’d let fly free.

And when I was kidnapped from my home at age 16 and chained to the ceiling of a warehouse, it was the only thing keeping me hopeful for any sort of rescue.

And now, here I am, standing in what I could only assume was a multi-million dollar house, seeing the sun shining through windows, shackles gone from around my wrists.

At the base of the stairs, there were three directions we could go: Down the hall to the left, straight ahead to the foyer and front door, or to the right where I could assume the living room was.

We decided to go left first, heading down the hall where three doors were on the left side of the wall. The right side had a plethora of windows lining it, letting in as much natural light as possible without the wall being entirely made of glass.

The first door was open, and revealed a beautiful full bathroom, with a grand shower and bathtub. The next door seemed to open up to a large supply closet, full of cleaning and house upkeep supplies.

The last door, however, wasn’t plain white like the previous ones. No, it was painted with beautifully intricate flower designs, which circled around the names _False_ , _Cleo_ , and _Aria_ , which were painted in a gorgeous calligraphy style.

It was at that moment that the door flew open. Startled, I jumped back, feathers fluffed up. I shut my eyes tightly, wrapping my wings around myself, shrinking back, ready to receive any kind of punishment for being caught, and/or accused of snooping.

“Oh! Hey guys,” False’s voice came from the doorway, and I peeked open one eye to see the Beta gazing at us with a warm smile.

I let myself relax, knowing there was no threat. I broke a smile myself.

“Hey False,” Ren greeted, smiling as well. “Sorry if we’re intruding, we were just touring ourselves around the house, just to get familiar with it,”

“Oh, you guys are fine,” She lightly closed the door behind her. “I was just grabbing something for BDubs,”

“BDubs?” Scar tilted his head.

False’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh right! You guys haven’t met Keralis and BDubs!” She rushed by us, turning to us once in the hall. “Come on, they’re still here!”

She beckoned us to follow her, and with nothing else really better to do, we followed.

We all walked down the hall and past the stairs, into the living room. There, we saw Mumbo on the couch with two other males.

Their scents declared one to be an Alpha and the other to be an Omega.

Mumbo looked over to us, sending a warm smile. I glanced at Ren and Scar, noticing the certain feline hybrid returning the smile, while Ren and I shifted uncomfortably on our feet.

“Ah you must be some of the boys Mumbo was telling me about,” The other Alpha’s voice was thickly accented.

“Guys, this is Keralis, and his mate, BDubs,” Mumbo’s own pleasantly accented voice graced our ears, and it sent light shivers down my spine.

“Keralis, this is Scar, Ren, and Grian,” Mumbo gestured to the three of us as he said our names.

Instinctively, I bowed my head. “It is with great honor to meet you, Mr. Keralis,”

I glanced up, seeing Mumbo’s confused face and Keralis raising an eyebrow with a slightly shocked expression.

“Oh please, no need for the ‘mister’, Grian. The pleasure is all mine. It isn’t every day you get the opportunity to see an angel, let alone meet one,”

I sensed genuineness in his voice, but also something else that I couldn’t place. I lifted my head again, meeting his warm smile.

Mumbo then stood up after a moment of awkward silence. “I’m going to go see how lunch is coming along in the kitchen. I’ll be right back,” and with that, he walked further into the living room before disappearing into a doorway beside the dining table.

“Hey Keralis, can I borrow BDubs for a few?” False finally spoke up.

The Alpha nodded, and the female Beta beckoned BDubs to follow her, before they disappeared into the hallway in which we’d come from.

Silence ensued again, with me, Ren, and Scar standing there awkwardly.

Keralis, though, then broke the silence.

“Thank you,”

I looked at him quizzically, and noticed both hybrids next to me tilting their heads.

“It might be a strange thing to thank you guys for, considering I doubt it was your choice, but... thank you guys for being here. With Mumbo, I mean. If you six do come to accept him as your Alpha, I thank you for that as well. I’ve always been worried about him, and if he’d ever find a mate who he would not only care for, but who would also care for him,” He paused. “A-And.. seeing all of you here just gives me comfort. Mumbo has always had such a big heart... he was actually bullied in school for it. People tended to say that he was a miscategorized Omega; that his tendencies were not “Alpha-like”,” Keralis sniffled a little, a sour expression crawling onto his features as he stared at the floor, avoiding our gazes. “Those damned bastards beat him like he was some sort of hapless grub, saying that all Alphas needed to be tough. They were convinced that beating him and verbally abusing him would toughen him up. But, luckily, it never worked. Remorse and compassion is all Mumbo had..” Keralis wipes away a stray tear.

“I’m sharing too much, but...” he looked up to us with pleading eyes. “Please know that not everyone is stereotypical. Especially Mumbo. He just wants a peaceful life, and I desperately want that for him..”

It was Scar that reacted first. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Keralis’s shoulder boldly. “We’ll try our best,” He said steadily.

The feline hybrid and the human Alpha stared at each other, seemingly sharing a silent moment of understanding.

“Woah there.. did we interrupt something?” False’s voice broke the two from their trance, and also startled me and Ren.

“Oh.. no..” Scar said, not able to mask the guilty look on his face as he noticed BDubs raising a brow at this random Omega he barely knew being so close to his Alpha.

BDubs welcomes himself over to sit beside Keralis once more, cuddling into the Alpha’s side. His face melted from the frown to a content smile at being with his Alpha once more. Keralis, too, equipped a warm smile, wrapping an arm around BDubs.

I don’t know what feeling twisted in my gut at seeing this, but I knew something was there. I recognized the feeling from my earlier years, before I was captured. Seeing those I considered friends already getting mates, securing their safety from being kidnapped like I was.

I frowned lightly, drowning out the conversation that started between Ren, Scar, False, and Keralis about... well something.

I tried to identify the feeling; the gut-wrenching feeling of wanting what others had, whilst also taking it from them.

Greed? No..

_Jealousy..?_

Perhaps...

But what am I jealous of?

And.. why?

I turned, subconsciously staring in the direction Mumbo had disappeared to.

“Hey.. Grian, are you alright?” My focus was broken when I heard BDubs’s voice, and I turned back to see him standing in front of me, while the others were still focused on their conversation.

“I’m.. not really sure..” I sighed. “I think I just need some fresh air..”

With that, my feet started carrying me away, despite me knowing barely any of this house’s layout, I found myself at the door to the backyard. I unlocked the door, and opened it, my lungs flooding with the crisp outside air. Closing the door behind me, I walked off the back patio and, glancing over the large and organically-shaped pool, trailed onto a grassy hillside that led down to a beautiful lake.

I didn’t realize that there were certain patches of the grass that were trimmed down significantly, with holes and flags strewn about sparingly as well.

I only stopped when I reached the base of the hill, along the shallow bank of the lake. I sat down in the grass, watching numerous ducks and other aquatic birds swimming about in the water.

I splayed out my wings, letting the bright white feathers soak in the warmth of the noon sun.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in a sigh of relief as I finally settled the jealous knot in my stomach.

I tried to think of why I was jealous, and who of, but the straining of my thinking was enough to send me to the brink of a headache, so I just gave up on it and let myself relax.

“ _The_ _sun will always return to save its little drop of light,”_

I smiled lightly, thinking of my parents’ faces. I barely remembered much of them, since I basically lived at school, and the constant pain from the warehouse guards didn’t help with memory, but when I think of the last thing they ever said to me, I see them clear as day.

I wonder if I’ll ever see them again..

I shake my head, dispersing those thoughts. I would best not get depressed on my first day of freedom from the warehouse.

I sat there, pondering life for a while longer, before I heard footsteps coming behind me.

Startled, I whirled around to face whomever was there.

“Woah buddy! Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t want to disturb your meditation or whatever you were doing,”

“Oh, BDubs.. it’s okay. I was just not expecting someone to come down for me,”

I gestured the other Omega to join me on the grass, and he complied, settling on the grass beside me.

We sat silently, and I began fiddling with a few stones and pebbles on the ground, before picking a smooth one up, tossing it onto the lake.

It hopped three times before plopping into the water.

“Impressive. I haven’t tried skipping a stone in a while,”

BDubs also grabbed a stone, chucking it towards the water. It splat into the lake on impact.

He huffed, and I giggled. “You have to throw it like this,” I grabbed another pebble, placing it in his hand and guiding it to the right position.

“Now try,”

BDubs, following my instruction, threw the stone. It skipped one time before diving into the water.

“That’s a start,” I giggled again, seeing his mildly agitated look.

We repeated this process, before soon reaching a small competition between the two of us, seeing who could get the most skips total with ten stones.

I won, of course, but in the end, we both had a good laugh.

A good laugh...

I hadn’t realized it until I was tossing the last pebble in my arsenal that this was the most organic and true fun that I’d had in years.

This may be some Omega I barely knew, but in this time, I felt like we were friends of many years, finally spending some time together.

I don’t know what’d changed in my mood and temperament, but in the back of my mind, I knew things would be alright.

I knew that the sun had finally saved me from the hell I thought I’d never escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important)
> 
> So I was politely informed in the past of some things that may be concerning to those reading, and I would like to address them right now.
> 
> So, I would first like to make a disclaimer: I am in no way purposefully taking the delicate subjects of abuse lightly, and I deeply apologize to those who might think so. 
> 
> I also thank those who have made polite suggestions to changes to the tags. This is the first full book that I am writing on this platform, so I am still getting used to the tagging system.
> 
> I am also not trying to justify the abuse or vulnerability of the characters in the book.
> 
> Again, I apologize for anything that may concern anyone who is reading, and I will try my best to portray that as well as keep the tags updated to the contents of the book.
> 
> If anyone has any more concerns, please feel free to let me know, and I will do my best to make it right.


	9. Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and BDubs have some quality time getting to know each other, and Grian finally gains the courage to ask something that’s been nagging at him. They also share some of their past with each other.
> 
> Wels has a troubling word, which leads Mumbo to have some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this is late but, Thank you all for getting this book to 1,000 hits within the first week of its release!! <3)
> 
> This chapter is the one to lead the story into action! It may be a bit longer and slower, but it’ll be building up some backstory for the Omegas as well as answering a common question that has been asked quite a bit:
> 
> What happened to our bright boy Joe?

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

I laughed victoriously as BDubs’s final stone plunged into the lake, deeming me victor of the second little competition.

BDubs also burst out laughing at the horrible last attempt to dethrone me.

It wasn’t until we’d calmed down and caught our breath that silence fell over us for the first time since he’d come outside, and it gave me too much time to not think about the words that fell from my mouth.

“Hey... BDubs.. can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Grian. What’s up?”

I bit my lip lightly, turning my gaze to the water. “Well, I figured out what was bothering me earlier..”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and... well... how did you learn to trust your Alpha, and... how do you maintain a good relationship?”

“Those are very good questions, and well... I truly don’t have a single answer. We maintain a strong relationship with an understanding of each other, as well as mutual respect. We acknowledge our categories, yes, but we still have respect for boundaries. I could probably say this: We don't have a servant-master relationship. It's more like an equals relationship. One could even say Beta-Beta relationship. As for the trust part? Well.. I guess I just knew, deep down in my gut, that I'd be able to trust Keralis. He wasn't like any other Alpha that I'd met before,"

"You'd met other Alphas before Keralis?" The words escaped my mouth before I had time to think about what I'd said.

BDubs flinched lightly. "Well, yes and no. I had lived in a relatively large facility my entire life. I was one of many Omegas that lived there. My entire family was there too. Alphas flowed through every day, and bit by bit, we were bought off. I was considered many times for my fertility rate, but... in this day and age of exotic hybrids,-" He gestured to my halo and wings. "-a regular human Omega like myself is normally overlooked," He sighed. "For a while, I'd convinced myself that I'd never find a true mate; that I'd always be overlooked for the better, shinier, prettier, kinkier, louder, and more exotic.." His eyes then lit up. "But then Keralis came to the facility. He immediately came to me after talking with the overseer, and, well I don't know what he saw in me, but... it led to now, and I don't think I could've asked for anyone better,"

I smiled warmly. "I'm glad,"

BDubs, though, then turned to me. "If you don't mind me asking... what's your story?"

I felt myself seize up, not sure if I could trust him fully with information. But, something in me told me that I could. After all, he'd openly shared his history.

"Well, I don't remember much of my life before, but I do have some recollections. I lived with my family for the first thirteen or so years of my life, before I transferred to a new school where I had a dorm room with another hybrid. I was about sixteen when some people stormed our campus, breaking into our dorm buildings. I was one of twenty-three Omegas taken from the school, but I was isolated from all of them. I was taken to a warehouse where some highly sought-after Alphas ran an illegal Omega business. I assumed I'd been hand-picked for my rarity; Angels aren't necessarily common around these parts. At the time of my arrival, there had been seventeen others. I wasn't able to get to know them much, because they were bought soon after. Xisuma, who was one of said seventeen, however, was returned a couple months into the first year of me being there. For the longest time, it was just us two. We soon got close, and despite being hung from the ceiling-"

"Wait you were hung from the ceiling?!" BDubs's eyes were the size of small planets as fear and shock covered his face. I nodded solemnly. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry... I'm also sorry for interrupting.."

"It's alright.. um... so despite being hung from the ceiling, we bonded. Some months after I'd turned seventeen, marking a year of me being there, Xisuma was bought out again, leaving me alone for months. Many Alphas looked to buy me, but the managing Alpha priced me too high. Fast forward to five years later, it was me and nine other Omegas. I actually grew to know these nine as my family. But, four of them were bought out, leaving me with the remaining five. Those five, actually, are the others here now. Nothing happened for roughly a year, until today, when.. Mumbo.. bought us. All of us. And... here we are now.." I took a deep breath, studying BDubs's expression.

"Oh my God.." He repeated. "And here I thought I'd had it bad.." He placed a hand on my shoulder. For once, I didn't flinch away.

"I thank God Mumbo bought you all, then. If you were.. trapped there for that long.. I can't imagine what that does to one's mental and physical health.."

"Yeah... I.. honestly don't know how my hands didn't fall off of my body, but I'm glad for it," I said, subconsciously rubbing my wrists. They ached, really bad, of course.

BDubs cast a glance up the hill towards the house. "Well.. it's best we get back. I heard Mumbo has a big lunch in the making for all of us, and we wouldn't want to miss it!" He said, smiling weakly as he stood up.

I only nodded, standing up as well. Though, due to my sudden movement, I stumbled, and my foot caught on a rock. I, then, yelped as I felt my balance get thrown to the wind, and I toppled forward into the grass.

"Oh shoot! Are you alright?" BDubs crouched beside me.

Shaking the disorientation from my head, I blinked a couple times, rolling onto my butt to sit up and inspect my foot. "I think I twisted it. I haven't walked in a long time, after all. This is just a fun side effect of trying to stand up too quickly,"

BDubs held out his hand, and I took it. He helped me stand up, and supported me as we started waddling up the hill.

I hadn't realized how far away the house was from here until now, and I internally groaned. My stomach twisted, and I was reminded of how hungry I was now that food had been mentioned.

Some sort of animalistic instinct kicked in, and I suddenly grasped BDubs tightly.

"Huh-?" BDubs was cut off as I spread my wings, and going against my screaming everything in my body, I flapped them a couple times before lifting us both into the air.

BDubs yelped in surprise as the ground moved away from below us very quickly.

I had no idea how I was flying, considering I hadn't flown in years.

But I continued to maneuver my wings expertly, darting around in the air before diving directly towards the house. BDubs's shrieks filled the air as the ground came towards us startlingly fast.

However, I didn't let us splat there.

I suddenly spread my wings, letting the massive limbs act as a parachute, slowing our fall significantly.

As if on cue, Keralis, Scar, Ren, False, and Mumbo himself, darted out the back door, most likely drawn to the shrieks of the Omega in my arms. We floated delicately to the ground, our feet touching the concrete of the patio, before I folded my wings neatly.

I flinched as the pain from my ankle brought me back to real life, and I hadn't noticed until now that Keralis had rushed over and taken BDubs from my arms. I shook my head, a sudden headache pounding at my skull. I rubbed my temples as the headache, as quickly as it came, left.

I looked around, seeing Keralis and False fussing over BDubs. Said Omega was actually laughing.

"Oh my _God!_ That was _incredible!_ " BDubs laughed, clinging to Keralis for help in standing. “I’ve never been so terrified yet exhilarated in my life!”

Then the realization dawned on me. “Oh my God! BDubs! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t even think— oh my gosh... I just thought it’d be faster, a-and..—“

“Grian! It’s alright! It’s more than alright!” BDubs broke away from Keralis, laying his hand on my shoulder again. “Now, let’s get you inside and get some ice on your ankle,” He turned to Keralis and the others. “Grian twisted his ankle earlier, which is why we ended up taking a bit of a flight up here,” He laughed.

Keralis sent me a glance, understandably considering I probably gave him a heart attack from hearing his mate’s screams. Despite BDubs protests, Keralis dragged him inside, False at his heels.

I took a shaky step towards the door, and Scar and Ren both offered to help me walk inside.

I shooed them away, determined to not show weakness, but as I took a few more steps towards the door, a pain shot from my ankle up through my leg.

I yelped, losing my balance once more.

My wings flailed out in an awful attempt to slow my fall as I closed my eyes, prepared to meet the ground.

Though, I never actually met the ground.

A firm grasp secured me slightly suspended above the ground, and a strong scent, which was a mix of musk and cologne, invaded my lungs.

My eyes shot open, and I felt my face heat up as I discovered Mumbo’s face right in front of me.

“Hey, you okay love?” His gentle voice graced my ears, and I nearly melted into his grasp.

No. I can’t show weakness or submission.

_”Any sign of submission, and they’ll take advantage of that, securing their grasp deep within you so that you can’t escape; so that they have complete control over you,”_

Xisuma’s broken tone rang in my ears as if it’d been replayed from the moment it was said.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, as Mumbo helped me stand up.

“Th-Thanks...” I mumbled, keeping my gaze on the ground.

“Heh, it’s not problem, Grian,” Mumbo said. I stole a glance up at him, and noticed the nervous look on his face.

I realized his arm was still secured around my middle, and I couldn’t hold back the blush that crept onto my face with a burning passion.

“N-Now.. let’s get you inside. There’s a grand lunch set up for us that I’d love for you to experience,”

With that, against my bitter judgement, I waddled inside with Mumbo never leaving my side.

———Time Skip to after lunch———

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~

After lunch, BDubs and Keralis has bid their farewells for now, promising to come back again within the next couple weeks.

Scar, Ren, and Grian had all bid them goodbye as well, and it’d truly warmed my heart to know they’d warmed up to them already.

If only they’d warm up to me that easily..

I sighed.

Xisuma and Tango had both escaped upstairs, assumedly, to their rooms after finishing their meal silently.

Unlike them, Wels, Scar, and I had all had a pleasant conversation about what there was to do around the house. It made me happy that they were comfortable enough to talk to me so boldly.

Iskall and the girls had also committed to a conversation. I hadn’t really paid attention to it, but I caught False saying that she’d given BDubs a spare pregnancy test because he and Keralis had finally decided to try and start a family.

They then had gone on to argue about what gender of child would be better for the two to start with.

Grian and Ren, though very quiet, did not beeline for upstairs once their meal was finished. Ren has actually pitched into our conversation a few times, which was nice.

I had wished Grian had spoken, though.

I do quite like his voice—

I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of movement from the stairs. I looked up from my phone to see Wels coming into the living room. He and Grian had gone upstairs to wash up after eating, leaving me and Scar in a comfortable silence, since Ren had also gone upstairs.

A grim look was on his face, however.

“Wels? Is something wrong?” Scar took the words right out of my brain as the avian stood a few paces away from the couch where we were sitting.

Wels then began to speak, but his voice almost sounded ethereal.

” _I sense a storm coming,”_

I cast a glance outside, a drop of sweat traveling down my face. “W-Well it’s pretty clear outside right now... but maybe clouds will roll in overnight?”

Wels shook his head, beginning to speak again.

_”I sense a storm coming. Like a doctor, but he doesn’t cure sicknesses.. he brings them,”_

For some reason, a deathly chill ran up my spine.

Wels didn’t help by simply turning around and walking back up the stairs, leaving me in stunned silence with Scar.

“Wh-What...-?”

Scar looked over at me. “I almost forgot about this..”

“What d-do you mean?”

Scar’s face showed conflicting as he went silent for a moment.

“Well... we’re your Omegas, so you were bound to find out eventually.. I just didn’t think on the first day of us being here..” He sighed. “There’s more to Wels than meets the eye,”

He closed the book he held in his hands after marking his page and set it in his lap, turning to face me fully.

“Let me give you some backstory. Some months ago, there was another Omega with us in the warehouse— his name was Joe. Now, Joe wasn’t a normal hybrid; he had, one could say, magic. He was an elven hybrid, which were believed to be extinct decades ago. Well, Joe had, what he called, ‘the Magic of Prophecy and Poem’. He basically received a prophetic telling of the future from the gods whenever something very important was going to happen, whether it be good important or bad important. Well, fast forward to the day he was bought by an Alpha. The Alpha came to his cell, and Joe blatantly said to the Alpha that he was unholy and had a rightful place in hell for the things he had done, and would do. In a rage of his insolence, the Alpha still bought him, but Joe told us that his time was u-up,” Scar took a moment, biting his lip as he brought the sleeve of his jacket up to wipe his watering eye.

“H-He transferred his power of prophecy to Wels, his closest brother, and went with the Alpha. A few days later, Wels r-recieved a w-word that Joe had t-taken his rightful pl-ace in the heavens above..” His ears dropped back. He cleared his throat, regaining some of his composure.

“W-Wels hasn’t had a prophetic word in what seems like forever. This is the first one since he received his power from Joe. So, to say we should be on guard would be an understatement,”

I scooted forward and brought Scar into a warm hug as he couldn’t control the waterworks anymore.

As Scar nuzzled into me, sobbing lightly, a cold chill ran up my spine as Wels’ words echoed through my mind.

_A storm is coming, like a doctor who brings sicknesses instead of curing them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are as hyped for the next chapter as I am!


	10. Storm - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days have passed since the Omegas arrived at Mumbo’s home. Despite Mumbo’s best efforts, Xisuma still only trusts Mumbo at the end of a 40ft pole. 
> 
> Trouble starts to surface, and it doesn't help Mumbo's nerves which were already shot from Wels cryptic prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3
> 
> I regret nothing.

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~

I sat at the dining table, quietly sipping coffee.

I normally wake up before everyone else, at around 5:30, to watch the sun rise. It’s been about 45 minutes now, as the sun has already risen.

Things with the Omegas have been pretty quiet as well. Nobody’s tried to run away, which is automatically a great thing.

And I’ve managed to start growing closer to Wels, Ren, and Scar, who are the only ones who trust me really yet.

Grian is further-middle ground, though I hope to gain his trust soon.

Xisuma and Tango... they still hate me pretty strongly. If anything, they've grown further away from me over the span of two days.

I sigh, bringing the mug to my lips, letting the bittersweet liquid slide down my throat.

I coughed as some went down the wrong pipe, beating on my chest a couple times.

“Are you alright..?” A soft voice said behind me.

Slightly startled, I quickly turned in my seat to see Grian standing there.

Guilt flashed over his features.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry.. I d-didn’t mean to s-startle you..” he muttered.

“It’s quite alright, Grian,” I sent him a smile, beckoning him over to the table.

He hesitantly did, sitting delicately in the chair next to mine. I offered him some coffee, but he politely declined.

We sat in silence for what seemed like eternities. I didn’t realize it at first, but I got caught up in staring at him, gazing over each of his features.

When I had bought him from the warehouse, he’d been given a spare set of clothing to wear.

But those clothes had been falling apart, so I had grabbed some clothes that had been buried in my closet and dresser for who knows how long, and had given them to him.

Now, his attire is dark blue skinny jeans, and a red jumper that was way too big on him; his fingertips barely poked out of the sleeves. But because of it being so large, it just made him look more adorable. The size had also made it easy to cut holes into for his wings, and Cleo had sewn the rips to prevent the holes from getting any bigger than needed.

Speaking of his wings, the feathered limbs were folded neatly on his back.

His golden curls were brushed, yet still slightly wild.

His scent told me he’d showered recently, because the scent of a familiar pine forest bodywash was mixed with his normal scent.

I smirked lightly.

That was my bodywash.

There was a strange yet empowering feeling of pride at the thought of Grian smelling like me.

I wasn’t until I locked gazes with him that I realized I was staring, and that I’d been caught in the act. Grian’s face was bright red, and he averted his gaze the moment I caught it.

I felt my own face heat up, and I quickly turned away as well, the silence going more awkward than it was already.

The silence dragged on, before I heard him quietly clear his throat, and I turned, locking gazes with him once more. He looked as if he wanted to ask something, yet something was holding him back.

“I-I.... I’ve been m-meaning to ask... wh-what’s going to happen wh-when our heats s-start..?”

My face heated up again at this.

“W-Well.. I d-don’t know..”

Grian sent me a questioning look.

“I’ll only... I’ll only help you guys with your heats if you want me to..” I looked down at the table embarrassedly. "I- uh.. I've never had a mate before... I d-don't really know wh-what boundaries you guys h-have.."

Grian's eyes widened lightly. "Y-you... you c-care if we have boundaries...?"

I furrowed my brow. "Well of course I do! It's only the sane thing to do, right?"

"I just... I guess I'm not used to h-having Alphas care about if I have boundaries..."

My body disobeyed my mind to my heart as I reached over and gently took Grian's hand in my own. His head shot up so fast that I heard the charm on his collar jingle quietly. His face turned bright red, and I can only assume my own face is mimicking that.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll only help if you want me to. Is it safe to assume someone's heat will be starting soon?" I said softly.

Grian nodded, biting his lip as he averted his gaze to the side. "Mine's not for another week or so, but... Tango's will be starting very soon, and I just... I want to make sure he'll be safe.."

I nodded as well. "He'll most likely not let me anywhere near him, but I've provided a strong lock on the door if he wants to close himself off, and there was also extra nesting material put in his room,"

Grian, for what seemed like the first time, cast me a grateful look.

"Should I... should I go check up on Tango now that you mentioned he'd be starting soon?" I asked, lightly running my thumb over his knuckles.

He looked down at our hands for a moment, before looking up to meet my gaze again, nodding lightly.

I squeezed his hand lightly before letting go, standing up, and making my way towards the stairs.

The moment I got to the bedroom floor, I nearly collided with Xisuma.

I saw him narrow his eyes at me through his mask.

"If you're going to see Tango, don't. He doesn't want to see you any more than I do,"

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay.." I said, trying to get around Xisuma. He stepped in my way again, letting out a quiet growl.

"He is fine. I just told you that he doesn't want to see you," He hissed.

"Well he probably doesn't want to sit through his heat any better, right?" I tried to get around him again, but he blocked once more.

"Leave him be. I'll take care of him,"

"But.. as an Alpha, it's kind of my job, right?" I raised a brow, scratching my head lightly. Xisuma was being more difficult than normal.

"Your job?"

"Yeah, like... isn't it one of my responsibilities to help you guys through heats? I mean, I told Grian this earlier, I'll only help if you guys want me to, but..-"

"No. It isn't one of your responsibilities to take advantage of us in our most vulnerable states. Now, if you really stay true to your word, then you will respect Tango's. He told me he didn't want anyone seeing him,"

"Well, I'd like to hear this from Tango himself, thank you," My patience was starting to wear a little bit. "So if you could just let me through-"

**"No,"**

I slowly narrowed my eyes, my patience blowing out. "What the hell did you just say?" My voice was darker than I intended. My heart sank slightly when I saw Scar and Ren peeking their heads out of their rooms, fear in their eyes.

"I said 'No'. Don't your ears work, rich man?"

"I have no idea what I've done to deserve your distrust as all I've done is try to treat you all with kindness. Despite that, I'm going to ask one more time. Please let me through to check on Tango,"

Xisuma didn't budge.

"Apparently asking nicely doesn't comprehend with you, hm? What if I ordered you to? Would that work?" I growled.

"You may have bought us, but you'll never be my Alpha,"

I went coldly silent for a moment, processing what he'd said.

I noticed Ren and Scar's eyes go wide, and I even saw a bit of fear flash in Xisuma's gaze as I stepped up to stand right in front of him, a gap barely between us.

"Fine then..." I growled lowly, barely audible for Xisuma. "Go ahead and take off your collar. I bet you'll find that living on the streets, or even better, getting captured again, is more desirable than living here,"

Xisuma reached up and instantly unlatched the collar from his neck. "It would be worth it just to see the look on your face when you come running to rescue me, begging for my forgiveness,"

"Yeah but would it also be worth seeing the faces of those you've 'looked after' for so long after they realize you've left them because you couldn't be damn grateful for what you have?!" I shouted, nearly seeing red.

Xisuma didn't answer, pushing past me to the stairs. He immediately started down them, and I followed half way, stopping at the landing. I saw Xisuma stopped at the base of the stairs, casting a glance over my shoulder.

"You'll regret this, Xisuma," I hissed. "Know I tried my best to make life infinitely better for you. This was your own choice. Don't expect me to come running to wherever the hell you get taken to rescue you and beg for your forgiveness,"

Staying silent still, Xisuma threw his collar to the floor, rushing into the foyer. I heard the door fling open.

I also heard a familiar male German voice yelp. "Woah- what's the rush, buddy?"

I climbed down the rest of the stairs, my heart sinking again when I realized Grian had also probably heard everything, considering he was standing there, staring at me with a stricken look, his wings drooping.

I kneeled down, picking up the collar.

I ran my thumb over the charm, my gut twisting suddenly.

What had I just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still regret nothing.


	11. Storm - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stricken with grief and anger, Mumbo finds comfort in more old friends that'd come to visit.
> 
> Unfortunately for him, they're not out of the storm yet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still regret absolutely nothing :D
> 
> Also I am fully prepared to be yelled at by you guys in the comments. That's the only warning you get for this chapter.
> 
> Now, if you don’t mind, I’m just going to go start protecting my kneecaps from TheClosetCase—

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

"Is everything alright, Mumbo?" Doc led me over to the couch. "I had come here to say hi, and was met with an angry Omega,"

I huffed sourly. "Things aren't going quite as smoothly as I imagined.."

Iskall came over to the couch and joined us. "Well you did buy six Omegas. What were you expecting to happen? That life would be a peaceful utopia?"

I glared at him. He raised his hands out in defense. "Hey, I care about you, bro. Therefore, I'm telling you the cold, hard truth. Things were bound to go wrong at some point. I just didn't think it'd go downhill so soon,"

I closed my eyes, groaning lightly. "I can't believe I pushed him out like that..."

"Don't, Mumbo. From what I heard, he definitely deserved it. He was being a bit of a..."

"Nuisance," Doc offered.

"Fine, let's go with that," Iskall's look twisted into a dissatisfied one, but he went with it. "You need to stop being such a pushover spoon. Which is why I'm glad you told Xisuma off like that,"

“But it’s too hard not to feel awful about it,” I sighed.

“Awful about what? What’d I miss?” A new voice appeared. I looked up.

“Oh Cub. We were just talking about how one of Mumbo’s Omegas just up and ran out the door,” Doc shrugged.

“Really? That must explain the angry human I saw making his way down the driveway,” Cub said, walking over to sit on the couch as well.

“Rub it in, will ya?” I snapped.

“Sorry bud,” Cub patted my shoulder.

There was a shuffling of feet and I looked over to the staircase to see Grian, Ren, and Scar walking over to us quietly.

“Why hello there,” I heard Doc greet them.

“U-Um..” Grian kept his gaze glued to the floor. “S-Sorry to inter-rupt... we j-just wanted to let you know we ch-checked up on Tango...” He started, stuttering a little more than usual.

“Y-yeah, um.. he told us he should be fine with the materials he has, and that he’s also completely fine dealing with his heat alone...” Ren scratched the back of his head, also keeping his gaze on the floor.

Scar was the only one willing to keep eye contact with me.

“Thank you..” I mumbled.

There was a quiet pause for a moment before a ringtone started alarming off.

“Oh shoot, I have to take this.. I’ll be right back,” Cub stood, walking towards the front door, answering his phone.

Doc sighed. “Well, while we’ve reached a pause, can you point me in the direction of the bathroom? It’s been a while since I’ve been here..”

I opened my mouth, but Scar suddenly piped up. “I can point you towards a bathroom,”

I sent Scar a questioning look, but he only sent me a reassuring smile as he led Doc up the stairs.

“There’s a bathroom down the hall, but okay,” I laughed under my breath.

I turned my gaze to Grian and Ren, who still refused to look up at me.

I sighed, falling back to look at Iskall, who only shrugged.

A few silent minutes passed.

Scar nor Doc had come back downstairs, though I assumed Scar had gone to double check on Tango.

Come to think of it, I hadn’t seen Wels today yet—

The front door opened, and closed.

Cub came inside with a grim look on his face.

“Something wrong at work?” Iskall questioned.

Cub’s expression broke. “I- uh, yeah... the boss is... asking me for overtime the next shift I have...”

“Oh that’s annoying,” I said. I noticed Iskall nod in agreement.

“Actually, it’s been so long; can you remind me where you work again, Cub?” I chuckled.

“Oh uh..”

But Cub would never get to finish his sentence.

In fact, that was the last friendly anything I said to Cub.

A bloodcurdling shriek tore through the air.

_**”MUMBO—!”** _

My blood ran cold.  
My body went rigid.

That was Scar’s voice.

Faster than I thought I could, I ran up the stairs, the other four closely on my tail.

At the top of the stairs, I was met with a blood-boiling sight.

“Not so fast, Mumbo Jumbo,” Doc chuckled. He held Scar pinned against the wall right beside the bathroom by his neck. In his free hand, he held a knife.

“What the hell?!” My anger started to burn again, but this time, it was mixed with fear.

“Oh Iskall was right, you know. Buying six Omegas? None of them are safe here,”

“Let him go, now,” I hissed.

Doc rolled his eye. “And let this beautiful hybrid rest back in your pathetic hands? Not a chance,” He brought the knife up, closer to Scar’s neck. The feline hybrid’s eyes were wide with terror, and his body trembled. “You don’t deserve to have this many valuable exotics. After all, you don’t even deserve to be an Alpha,”

“So you’re still like that, huh?” Iskall growled from beside me. “You’re still the immature teenager we knew in high school?”

“It’s not that I’m immature, it’s just that I state facts,” Doc said, letting his eyes trail up and down Scar.

“You better let him go, Doc,” I spat.

“Or else you’ll do what? Throw empty threats at me?” Doc mocked.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes tightly.

_No. Don’t lose it. You can’t risk it._

_He has a knife to Scar’s throat! Just let it go already and beat the hell out of him!_

_No. I can’t-!_

My mind argued with itself; I couldn’t decide what to do!

”Hm, that’s what I thought,” Doc sneered, turning to Scar again. “Alright, pet, start moving,” He shoved Scar towards the stairs.

”Oh and Mumbo,” He looked at me smugly. “Thanks for the cat and angel,”

A chill went up my spine.   
  


“What?!” I whirled around, just in time to see Cub with a struggling Grian in his arms. Grian was desperately trying to wiggle out of Cub’s grasp, but Cub was too strong.

_Grian._

_Grian._

_Grian._

_He has Grian._

_Save Grian._

_Save Scar._

_Save.._

_them..._

And then my control snapped.

My vision went white for a moment. When it returned, my vision was tinted with magenta. I felt my body aching as it rapidly changed to accommodate the transformation that I hadn’t undergone for so long.

**”You filthy bastards, let my Omegas _go!”_**

I roared, charging down the stairway. I heard Iskall send a string of curses at Doc before I closed in on Cub, who was making a run for outside.

I caught him quickly, though.

But he turned around to face me just before hitting the front door.

Before I realized what was happening, my face met Cub’s fist in shattering disharmony, and I stumbled back, pain reverberating through my body.

”Eat that, bitch,”

I rubbed feeling back into my face before turning a cold hard glare at Cub. I smirked as I saw fear flash on his features.

”Oh Cub, you just made life so much worse for yourself,”

I leapt forward, ripping him away from Grian. Once he was free fully from Cub, I tackled Cub to the floor, sending powerful strikes at him. He put up a good fight, though.

  
After a moment of wrestling, Cub trapped me below him with a victorious smirk. I then, though, felt a tingling—and borderline the most painful thing I’ve ever felt—sensation on the top of my head and noticed Cub’s expression turn into one of fear. I ignored the pain, however, as the current situation called for my full focus.

”What the hell?! What are you?”

I grabbed his arms, a smirk growing on my own face.

”A dragon hybrid,” I then took the opportunity and threw him off of me, quickly turning the tables.

”Nobody,”

_Punch  
_

”Touches,”

_Kick_

”Grian,” I snarled, before opening the front door and throwing him outside.

”Or any of the other Omegas!”

”Scar!” I heard Grian scream. I whirled around to see Doc rushing through the backyard door, Scar in hand, with Iskall, Ren, and Wels on his tail.

I swiftly joined them in the chase.

I was nearly on Doc when he swiftly turned around, lashing out with the knife. The blade missed my face by a hair, but I didn't avoid it entirely; the scent of blood hit my nose, accompanied with a sharp burn in my chest and arm.

His slash took me off guard, and I stumbled back.

"Mumbo!" I heard Wels exclaim. He quickly stopped at my side as I gripped at my new wound. "Don't worry about me. G-get to Scar..!" I growled. Wels nodded, spreading his wings and bolting into the air, holding his sword in his hands. I lifted my hand up to my head, and felt them; the thick horns sat comfortably on my head, and I could tell the first stage of transformation was complete.

I started back in the chase, seeing the other three still following Doc down towards the driveway. Ren was on all fours, his tail flying wildly as he gained up on Doc. Scar looked to have tears streaming down his face as he tried to wiggle out of Doc's hands but couldn't.

Wels took a dive towards Doc as Ren leapt at him.

Doc swiftly stopped, countering Wels' blade with the knife. The momentum of the avian took both of them off balance, and Wels nearly went face-first into the cement, but managed to flip and land on his feet, though his sword went clattering to the ground, sliding quite a distance away from him. The sudden stop of Doc allowed Ren to jump onto Doc, wrestling him to the ground. Unfortunately, Doc was ultimately stronger, despite holding Scar already. Doc wrapped his other arm around Ren, catching hold of both of them.

Wels, leaving his sword, jumped up again as Doc and Iskall began standing off. I ran beside him, and we both came up to Iskall's sides.

“You’re outnumbered, Doc. Let them go,” I snarled.

“Sorry bud. Not happening,” Doc said smugly as a vehicle pulled up behind him. Cub climbed out of the driver’s seat, though his face was still beaten up from when I’d gotten Grian from him.

“Now, I’m taking them back for reselling, and you won’t have to worry about them again,”

“‘Reselling’?!”

Doc sent slight smirk at me. “Word travels swiftly in the Omega business, Mumbo. We can’t just let our main stock of prime Omegas get bought out so quickly. And in a black market business, we don’t follow the rules,”

“You bastard—,”

“-T-That’s why yo-you’re familiar...” Wels choked out suddenly.

“Y-You’ve been at our warehouse b-before..”

“Right you are, avian,” Doc’s eyes glimmered with maliciousness.

“I’ve also bought from that warehouse a couple times before I started working there,”

Doc was inching back towards the car. “You might remember the little elven one that would spit out nonsense,”

“J-Joe...” I saw Wels go pale.

“Mhm. Let me let you in on a little secret,” Doc paused.

_”I’m the one who killed him..”_

Wels’s wings suddenly flared.

”You _monster!_ ” He moved to charge into Doc, but I quickly wrapped my arms around him, keeping him from moving.

”Yeah that’s right, keep over there, avian,”

Doc, however, was suddenly cut off by a yell that grew louder very quickly.

We all looked up behind Doc, and before I knew it, Grian was charging through the air with Wels’s sword towards Doc.

Before he could react, Grian drove the sword straight through his right shoulder, barely missing Ren in the process.

Doc screamed in pain, blood flooding freely from the wound, and Ren was able to get away from his grasp. The werewolf then ran over to me.

I let go of Wels, wrapping Ren in a protective hold.

”We just lost Xisuma! I refuse to lose anyone else!” Grian screamed brokenly, suddenly shifting the sword, breaking bones and slicing Doc’s arm clean off. The free limb flopped to the ground, a waterfall of blood pouring from Doc’s shoulder. I shoved down the urge to puke, holding Ren tighter as he clung to me for dear life.   
  


Cub ran over to Doc, grabbing the knife. He stabbed the blade through one of Grian’s wings, shoving Grian away from Doc. The angel fell to the ground with a cry of pain, dropping the sword in the process.

Wels quickly sped over to him, forming a protective shield around Grian after grabbing his sword back.

Scar was almost able to wiggle out of Doc’s grasp as well, but the new one-armed man had different plans. With his free hand and remaining consciousness, he grabbed onto Scar’s collar, nearly choking him as he tried to get away.

“Scar!”

Doc gripped the collar harder, and I quickly jumped forward.

What I hadn’t noticed was Cub had grabbed something from the car, and was pulling it out of its holder on his belt.

“Mumbo stop!” I heard Iskall yell. Just as I was about to meet Doc’s face with my fist of fury, I was pulled away quickly from behind as an ear-shattering crack broke through the air. The sound of something meeting the wall of the house rung through my ears. Disoriented by the sound, none of us were able to fight back as Doc shakily dragged Scar over to the car.

“Mumbo!” Scar screamed.

I tried to pull away from Iskall, but Cub held the gun out again.

“Move and you die,” He snarled.

Here on my own driveway, I was forced at gunpoint to watch one of my own Omegas get his hands tied together as he was forced into a car by two people I once considered friends.

I’d just lost Xisuma.

And now I’d lost Scar.

Doc climbed shakily into the passenger’s seat, looking lightheaded yet still smug, his wound being covered by a jacket, a look on his face that I so wanted to wipe clean off. Though it was somewhat pleasing to see his eyes roll back into his head as he knocked out cold.

None of us could do anything as the car started, and sped around, speeding through the open driveway gate.

“Scar..” my voice cracked as I fell to my knees.

Haven’t I suffered enough already?

Grian came over to me, wrapping his arms around me as he began to sob into my shoulder.

I held him closely as I too began to sob, and Ren, Wels, and Iskall soon joined in our grievances for the second Omega who’d we’d lost today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maniacal laughter*
> 
> Plot twist!!! Bet you didn't see that one coming!
> 
> Absolutely no regrets >:D
> 
> Mumbo’s transformation will be explained soon.  
> 
> 
> Now I’m going to start running so my kneecaps don’t get taken—


	12. Their

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day has passed, and everyone is still shocked and stricken with grief. Mumbo and the remaining Omegas have some quality time together in silence, though some strange things start happening.
> 
> But Mumbo, being the spoon he is, doesn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (not)
> 
> As an apology for taking your hearts and crushing them into dust, take this shorter yet fluffy/kinda dramatic/slightly plot-filled chapter to restore you.

~~(Grian's POV)~~

It was hard to wake up the next day.

It was hard to wake up and know that Scar and Xisuma wouldn't be coming out of those bedrooms.

I can't believe I even fell asleep, knowing that one of my closest friends was somewhere unknown with two unknown and dangerous Alphas, and another was out in the outside world alone.

I had dragged myself out of bed this morning, and was currently in the bathroom washing up. I brushed my hair for a bit before deciding my dirty blonde curls weren't going to obey me today, so I resorted to just giving up after putting my jumper and some grey sweatpants on. I made my way downstairs, not bothering to preen my feathers.

I noticed Mumbo curled up in a blanket on the couch, and my feet carried me over to him. I silently joined him on the couch, my body disobeying my mind, instead obeying my heart. Mumbo lifted his arm and the blanket, a silent invitation to his embrace, and I accepted it gratefully.

I crawled up beside him, flush against his side, and he wrapped his arm around me, covering us back up with the blanket. He was wary of my wrapped up wing, but I barely noticed.

I could feel, somewhere deep within my instincts and heart, what I could only assume was the telltale bond between an Alpha and Omega, but I barely paid attention to that either.

I’d began to realize that Mumbo might genuinely be trying to bond with us, and I wanted to give him a chance.

After all, Scar gave him a chance.

And so did Wels. Said avian hadn’t had any bad omens on Mumbo either, which was automatically comforting.

Being mindful of his own injuries, I tucked my head into the crook of Mumbo’s neck, busying myself by staring around the room.

After a moment more of silence, I felt Mumbo shuffle a bit before I felt his hand start combing through the feathers of my uninjured wing. I blushed brightly.

Though I didn’t do anything about it. Actually, it felt quite nice, the way his warm hands gently grazed between each delicate feather.

I sighed contently, letting myself relax, my eyes closing.

I nearly melted into Mumbo’s grasp as he continued his subtle hand movements on my wing, his calming scent and rhythmic breathing nearly lulling me to sleep.

It was only the sound of approaching footsteps that kept me from entering dreamland.

~~(Nobody’s POV)~~

Wels and Ren quietly approached the two, both equally wary from what’d happened the previous day. They had yet to question Mumbo about the horns on his head, but right now, they both instinctively yearned for comfort from Mumbo, the same way Grian did.

With his free hand, Mumbo beckoned them over to the couch. Both of them went for Mumbo’s free side, gently bumping into each other in the process.

Ren, without realizing it, sent Wels a glare, and the avian even retaliated with a look that could nearly be translated to “What do you think you’re doing?”

Grian’s eyes darted open at that moment, and he let out a slight animalistic growl that was just barely audible. His eyes dilated, and he instinctually moved to get closer to Mumbo, practically moving completely onto his lap.

Mumbo’s face burned up at this, slightly adjusting himself to make it comfortable to sit with Grian on top of him. Wels settled on his right side, while Ren begrudgingly took his, now freed up, left side.

Grian sighed again, content with his victorious position on Mumbo’s lap whilst the other two were stuck at his sides. He closed his eyes again, resting his head on Mumbo’s shoulder, his grogginess from just recently waking up taking over as he fell back asleep.

Wels also snuggled up into Mumbo’s side, grabbing what little space was left under the blanket. He laid his head on Mumbo’s shoulder, taking in deep breaths of the Alpha’s scent.

Ren was the only one unable to sneak underneath the blanket. Although he could technically pull it towards him, leaving Wels with none, he decided to stick with trying to absorb as much warmth as he could by just cuddling as close to Mumbo as he could.

Mumbo noticed Ren’s lack of blanket and immediately reacted, moving the arm that was originally laid on Grian to be around Ren, pulling the werewolf closer to him.

All three Omegas had calmed down almost instantly in the presence of the Alpha.

Of _their_ Alpha.

But that was the problem for them.

Their.

Because once an Omega feels a bond with an Alpha, they become rather clingy to the Alpha.

Mumbo has already felt faint bonds with Scar, Ren, Wels, and even Grian, but because he feels bonds with all of them, his instinct doesn’t drive him to only be protective of one.

But, because there’s only one Mumbo, the three Omegas have started to become more instinctually attracted to him, therefore they will naturally want to attack potential threats to their mate bond.

To put it simply, Grian, Wels, and Ren will start to get very protective of Mumbo.

And Mumbo doesn’t know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fluff, and don't worry! Things will get better!
> 
> <3


	13. Heat - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things are piled onto Mumbo as someone brings him slightly shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> (Also don’t judge me on the fact that I like making ‘Part 1, Part 2’ chapters—)
> 
> Huehuehue y’all can tell where this be heading by the title..
> 
> Not yet.... yet...

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

After our passive-aggressive cuddle session with Mumbo, Wels, Ren, and I all separated to our rooms after Mumbo said he had to tend to some business with his work.

I was now laying on my bed, thinking a little too hard.

My wings were splayed out in strange directions, but I didn’t really mind. The growing intensity of sunlight was starting to pour more and more into my room from the open window curtains.

Some of the sun rays were stretching onto the floor beside my bed, so after a while of contemplation, I lazily rolled off the side of my bed and onto the floor with a semi-loud thump, thankfully not landing on my wing because I’d forgotten the stab wound was there. I then rolled carefully into the sun rays, laying on my stomach and letting my back absorb the diluted yet welcoming heat.

I stayed there for what seemed like eternities, but it was just a few minutes. I wasn’t broken from my euphoric trance until I felt my body getting warmer than I deemed comfortable. I groaned at having to move, before rolling out of the sun’s range and onto the cooler sections of carpeted floor.

I nestled into the coolness, enjoying it probably a little too much as the warmth refused to leave my body quickly.

It was about five minutes of feeling hot before I realized my bodily temperature was slightly abnormal.

My brows furrowed, and I changed position on the floor again, assuming I’d absorbed all the coolness of that section of carpet already.

Another five minutes passed, and my temperature still hadn’t changed.

As I moved to swap placement on the floor again, a hazy feeling swept over me. I started sweating. Like really sweating. Like, “I just ran five miles, biked another seven, and did twenty-five pushups, all in 85 degree Fahrenheit weather” sweating.

My head felt hazy, and I felt slightly dizzy as I moved onto my stomach again. I gasped as I felt pressure on my lower region, and gritted my teeth.

What the hell? I was supposed to have at least five more days!

My wings shot out, and I barely had time to register before I cried out, all the warmth in my body suddenly shooting into my groin. A relentless cramp shot up my spine.

I gripped at the floor helplessly, an all-too-familiar feeling of wetness starting to pool around my _area._

I couldn’t stop the loud, pained moan that slipped from my mouth as I rutted my hips into the floor to apply pressure to my already semi-hard erection.

I reached down, quickly untying the drawstrings of my sweatpants, wiggling them off to relieve the suffocating of my lower region.

I cried out again as another wave of warm haze hit my body.

“Grian? Are you alright?” I heard a voice on the other side of the door. At my lack of an answer, I heard the door open and a light gasp. I looked up to see Wels standing there with wide eyes.

“You started already?” He asked, walking over and kneeling beside me.

I nodded, gritting my teeth again. “E-early...” I managed to squeak out.

“Do you.... do you want me to get Mumbo..?” Wels asked softly, reaching out and gently pushing some of my hair out of my face.

I bit my lip. As tempting as it was to have the sexy Alpha take the heat away from me immediately, I was still wary about him. Yeah, he’s fought to protect us, though with not much avail considering we lost Scar, but I still didn’t know if I could trust him with something so sacred.

Against my needing heart, I shook my head.

Wels sighed lightly, nodding. “I understand you’re still afraid to let him in. It’s alright. Just, if you change your mind, let me know, alright?”

I nod lightly.

He stood up, but turned back at the door. “Do you want help up onto your bed?”

I shake my head again, low-key preferring the cooler temperature of the floor.

“Okay then. I’ll bring you some water before leaving you be,” Wels quietly closed the door behind him, and I whined again, curling in on myself as the need for someone, _anyone_ , to mate me took a painful grip on my body.

~~(Wels’s POV)~~

My brows were furrowed as I made my way down the hall to the stairs. I heard faint talking from the floor below, which grew louder as I wandered down the stairs.

I walked into the massive kitchen, noticing Mumbo out in the backyard talking on his phone.

I grabbed a glass and pressed it into the cubby of the refrigerator, filling it about three-quarters of the way with ice cold water.

I then headed out of the kitchen, nearly colliding with Mumbo in the process. I guess his call had finished.

“Woah! Wels! Where you off to in a hurry?”

“Oh, um.. I’m heading up to Grian’s room to give him this water. He’s not.. he’s not feeling that great,” I said nervously, not sure whether to lie for Grian’s sake, or tell Mumbo about Grian’s early-arriving heat.

“Really?” Mumbo’s face twisted into worry.

“Eh heh heh... yeah..” I scratched the back of my neck, wondering how unconvincing I looked.

Mumbo, somehow, bought it though. “Oh no.. does he need any medical care? I know his wing was hurting due to the stab wound. Is it that?”

“Oh, no! He’s fine in that department. He’s just... hot?”

I mentally facepalmed, and Mumbo’s worried look morphed into a confused one.

I sighed. “Grian... his heat came earlier than normal, but he doesn’t want you to come... deal with it..”

I saw Mumbo physically deflate, his expression falling. “Oh,”

“I know, I’m sorry.. I thought he’d warmed up but I can’t really blame him, either. He was the most tormented out of all of us in the warehouse,”

Mumbo nodded. “Yeah, I can understand that..”

I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. “B-But that doesn’t mean he won’t ask! His heats are extremely intense, nearing the intensity of my own, and he didn’t do what Tango did and completely shut down the thought of having you help!”

I cringed at the words coming from my mouth.

Why am I wanting Grian to be mated by this gorgeous Alpha before myself?

“But, if he does wait it out completely, don’t feel bad. It’s just his past that has him terrified of doing anything intimate with anyone..”

I paused for a moment, Mumbo’s stare piercing mine. “B-But.. uh,” I removed my hand from his shoulder, backing away towards the stairs. “When my heat starts, u-um..” I felt my face skyrocket in temperature. “C-Can you help with it..?”

Mumbo’s face also reddened. “I-uh... yeah... y-yeah..”

I nodded thanks before shooting up the stairs, losing a couple drops of water in the process.

I physically facepalmed as I made my way down the hall.

What was that, Wels?!

Some sort of hapless attempt at flirting?

Not even!

I knew the heat in my face was still burning strongly as I tapped on Grian’s bedroom door, and I began questioning some of my recent life choices as I heard him whine a “Come in..” and I opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD that was purposely awkward, okay. I intentionally made that scene uncomfortable.
> 
> Totally on purpose.
> 
> Also, if you guys were wondering about what the Omegas (or remaining Omegas) have for casual clothes, lemme give you the rundown.
> 
> Obviously, Grian’s got his oversized red jumper and grey sweatpants & dark skinny jeans.
> 
> Wels has a light grey jumper and black sweatpants & blue jeans.
> 
> Ren has a dark maroon, button-up sweater that he wears with literally any pair of pants in his drawer.
> 
> Tango, though he prefers the outfit that he had in the warehouse (which was simply a yellow shirt and torn jeans) he will occasionally wear the clothes that Mumbo gave him. He prefers a white shirt, denim jacket, and whatever pants he feels like.
> 
> Scar absolutely loves the brown button-up sweater Mumbo gave him, and wears it day and night with anything.
> 
> Xisuma never really touched his dresser.


	14. Heat - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed. Wels finds himself in a bit of a state. Grian chooses to make a life-changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> No smut just yet!

~~(Wels's POV)~~

’ _-and now I anxiously watch over Grian as he seems to be getting more anxiety-ridden about having his heat in a different place than he’s used to, despite being warmed up to his new room. I worry about him a lot, that’s no surprise, but I worry about his trust in Mumbo. I’ve recently talked with Ren about our heat situations. He said he’s considering confiding in Mumbo when his heat starts, and I told him I’d also be doing so. Tango’s heat ends soon, and we’ve barely heard anything from him, other than grunts of confirmation when we knock on his door and ask if he still exists.‘_  
  


_‘I check on Grian hourly, bringing him more cold water, and food when it’s prepared in the kitchen. I ask him occasionally if he’s changed his mind on someone helping him, but his face only heats up and he shakes his head. And yes, I say ‘someone’ instead of ‘Mumbo’ because, well... we don’t get into_ that.’

My face warms up lightly at the memory, but I only shake my head and bring the pencil back to the diary page, continuing to write.

_’I wonder if Grian will just pull a Tango and fight through his heat on his own. It will be interesting to find out, considering he’s never really spent a heat without help. Let’s just hope he doesn’t make a decision he’ll regret.’_

I gently closed the diary, clicking the lock secure, before sliding it into its hidden cubby in the bookshelf of my room.

Writing in the diary allowed me to get my thoughts out of my head without bothering someone to blab about nothingness. I sighed, falling onto my bed, spreading out my wings and running a hand through my hair.

I may seem like the calm, cool, and collected one on the outside, but on the inside? Damn, I feel broken.

Losing Xisuma and Scar was still tearing at my insides. I felt helpless, and I hate feeling helpless.

Obviously there wasn’t much I could have done for Xisuma, but Scar...

I was right there. I could’ve done _something_. I _tried_.

But I _failed._

My eyes closed tightly, my wings curling around me.

_No. Getting emotional won’t achieve anything._

I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm my nerves, opening my eyes again.

_It'll achieve **nothing.**_

__

_But, God, I can’t help it.._

I let one tear flow. And then another. And then another.

And they kept flowing.

A choked sob escaped my mouth, and I turned to lay on my side, grabbing my pillow and hugging it close, burying my face into it.

The moment I had been taken from my home to be sold, I’d vowed to protect those around me. It was in my nature.

My family had liked to joke about me being an Alpha in disguise with how protective and strong, physically and mentally, I was. My father had taught me the old knightly customs that our ancestors had practiced when kingdoms were a thing. It had fascinated me as a boy, so it automatically took my interest.

That’s where I get most of my instinct from; that training.

But sometimes, I can’t help but break that attitude. Like now.

My wings curled around the pillow in my arms as I hugged it closer, more sobs wracking my body.

All the pain and emotions that I’d bottled up for who knows how long was just now coming out as tears and more mourning for Scar and Xisuma.

I’ll be honest. It hurt like _hell._

And the fact that Scar and Xisuma could be dead didn’t help.

_And you didn’t even go and try to look for them. You didn’t chase after them._

_Maybe if you did your job a little better, they’d both be here. Safe. Out of danger from being captured again._

The voices in my head were daunting; they wouldn’t shut up no matter how hard I tried.

I was so fed up with my so-called inner demons that I didn’t notice a presence beside me, or arms wrapping around me in a comforting manner.

I didn’t notice the recognizable scent, or the soft voice.

And no, it wasn’t Mumbo.

I dared peek open my eyes, looking out from the shield my wings had formed.

I had to blink away tears before getting a somewhat clear view of who I realized was Ren.

He had a worried, sympathetic look on his face.

  
More tears started welling up, and I released my grip on the pillow, tossing it away. Instead, I opened up my wings before lurching forward, attaching to Ren in a vicelike grip.

He sighed lightly, rocking gently and whispering softly as more tears flooded out of my eyes. I buried my face into his chest, my cries muffled by his body.

”I-I... I f-fai-led the-them, R-Ren!”

"Shh.. You didn't fail anyone, Wels. The things that have happened were something that none of us could've prepared for,"

More sobs escaped my mouth, and I clung to Ren tighter.

“I sh-should always be p-pr-prepared.... b-but I wasn’t...” I hiccuped. “A-and we l-lost Xisuma an-nd Scar b-because of it..”

I felt him start to card a hand through my hair.

“You need to stop blaming yourself when things go astray, Wels. It’s unhealthy,” Ren said quietly. “Xisuma left on his own accord. He wouldn’t have stayed no matter what we could’ve done,”

“D-Did he even c-care about u-us, then?” I spat sourly.

Ren sighed. “I couldn’t answer that. He’s looked after us for so long, I doubt it was us that drove him away. He was just scared, as to be expected. I can’t imagine what he’s been through with being passed to multiple Alphas before being returned to the warehouse,” he paused. “Xisuma just didn’t trust Mumbo. And Scar... well he might’ve trusted Mumbo a little too much, being eager to appease him...”

If I thought about it too much, I’d realize that Mumbo was the reason we’d all been driven apart. He’d taken us out of hell, just to accidentally put us into a new one.

But I refused to think that much.

I only allowed my mind to focus on Ren, my current comfort. His body against mine brought a welcoming warmth that I couldn’t deny.

The warmth also triggered a little tingling sensation to be sent throughout my body, and a strong heat to bloom.

My eyes burst open.

“E-eh R-Ren.... Ren, m-my heat’s s-starting!” I yelped, moving my face from his chest.

I looked up at his face, noticing his eyes also widening slightly. He started shifting, beginning to pull away from me.

“Do you want me to go get Mumbo?”

I went silent for a moment, biting my lip. I closed my eyes, taking a small deep breath as I felt the warmth spreading.

Without opening my eyes, in fear of seeing his reaction, I only bundled my hands into fists and reclosed our hug, bringing him back to be flush against me.

“N-Not y-yet...”

“I- Okay...” I felt him wrap his arms back around me, and I subconsciously purred at the feeling, nuzzling into his chest.

~~(Ren’s POV)~~

I waited for a while before I knew Wels had fallen asleep in my arms.

I had suspected his heat was starting, considering it was the only time he really got emotional.

But his clinging to me was definitely new.

Anyways, I managed to pry myself away from him without waking him up. I quietly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me, before turning to head down the stairs.

I needed to tell Mumbo right away.

But I was stopped in my tracks as I heard a loud and pained wail erupt from down the hall.

Going rigid, my ears tilted back to pinpoint the location, and I turned, coming to stare directly at Grian’s bedroom door.

I sped down the hall, knocking on the door a few times before letting myself in.

I was immediately thrown off-guard by the intensely strong heat scent, which the door had surprisingly done a good job at hiding. I looked around before noticing Grian, completely naked, on his floor. His wings were splayed out, and he was on his belly, rutting into the floor.

His eyes immediately darted to me, and I saw the pain and need in his gaze.

“R-Ren...” he whimpered. “P-please... I c-can’t take it a-anymore...”

My eyes widened.

“P-please.... ca-can you get him....?” I blinked a couple times, before realizing what he meant.

“Pl-ease.... please can... can you g-get Mumbo..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D


	15. Heat - Part 3 | Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar wakes up, and identifies his situation. A shocking discovery heads his way. Tango's heat ends. Mumbo remembers an important part about being a hybrid.
> 
> And despite all their nerves fighting against them, Grian and Mumbo both overcome fears as they form a true bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After quite a while of waiting, it's here: the first smut.
> 
> Warnings? Accidental knotting, and overall just some gentle first-time action between our beloved spoon and precious angel bean.
> 
> And a heads up: I really don’t like using slang terms for body parts in my smuts, so sorry to disappoint—

~~(Scar's POV)~~

I hiccuped, groggily opening my eyes. I yawned as I forced myself to wake up fully.

Wait, wake up? When did I even fall asleep?!

My head shot up, and I had to let my eyes adjust to my dark surroundings. I was in what appeared to be a basement with a few beds and a television in the corner. My body willed to get to one of those beds, to have an infinitely more comfortable place to lay. To nest.

_To nest..._

My eyes widened in horror as I realized my heat was scheduled to start in a few days! Well, that is, if today is the same day I was kidnapped... But judging from my instincts pulling at me, I assumed with dread that a time has passed since that occurrence. Either way, my body continued to move towards the bed, though something held me back.

I didn't have to look down to know that there were shackles around my wrists and ankles once more. Flashbacks filled my mind, and a broken sob slipped from my mouth as I crumpled to the floor, curling into a ball.

_I miss Mumbo.._

_I miss Xisuma..._

_I miss everyone back at home...._

Home. I had a place that I could genuinely call home. And I'd been ripped away from it.

My hands trailed to one of the pockets on the inside of the sweater I wore, and I thanked God as I felt the small bottles still there. I grabbed them, inspecting them over once before grabbing one of the pills.

Thankfully, I’m always prepared with my suppressants and a small water bottle for sticky situations. The suppressants wouldn’t get rid of my heat, but they’ll decrease the pain, and will shroud my pheromones for a certain amount of time.

Hopefully, in that time, I can somehow get back to Mumbo so I can be safe again, quit putting my heat off.

I pop the pill in the mouth, taking a sip of the water before downing it, the effects already starting to kick in. My desire to nest up on the beds was already calming down, and I sighed in relief, resting my head against the wall. I reached up and carded my hand through my hair, before instinctually grooming my ears and tail. Pleased with what I could do without a proper brush, I settled against the wall again, trying to remain as calm as I could.

That peace, however, was short-lived.

I heard the rattling of keys meeting a door lock, and the door on the opposite wall swung open. One of the men that had captured me, the one who’d nearly shot Mumbo, stalked over to a pair of chains hanging on the wall beside the door he’d come through. Using another key on the ring he held, he opened all the shackles.

”Alright, you can bring him in, Doc,” He called.

I heard grunting and yelling coming from the room on the other side of the door, and I subconsciously shrunk back, trying to become as small as I could.

”Damnit, no wonder he was sick of you!” I heard the German hiss as he dragged a thrashing form into the room.

My heart dropped when I realized that the one he was dragging in was someone I recognized immediately.

That thrashing figure was none other than Xisuma.

~~(Tango’s POV)~~  
  


I stretched out on my nest, yawning and sighing. I knew it wasn’t the morning, but I’d slept in. It’s not like anyone’s gonna make me do otherwise.

I spread my wings, the popping of my aching bones, due to being curled up so long, provided a pleasantly pleasurable sensation of finally being able to move without my insides burning.

A moan escaped my mouth as I stretched one last time before standing up. Not caring about how disheveled I probably look, I headed for the door, letting myself into the hall for the first time in a while.

I immediately headed for the bathroom down the hall, wanting to wash up before heading to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could eat in bulk.

As I reached the bathroom door, I heard a door behind me open up.

”Oh, hey Tango! Glad to see you up!” I turned and saw Ren standing in the doorway of Grian’s bedroom door. I flashed him a light smile. “Yeah. That hell is over. Now I’m preparing for a new one,” I flicked on the light switch, turning back into the bathroom before closing and locking the door.

I simply washed my face in the sink, changed out of my dirty clothes, and brushed my hair out before emerging from the bathroom, leaving the dirty clothing in the hamper in the bathroom.

I took a sharp left turn, heading down the stairs.

I noticed Ren had also gone downstairs, and was talking to Mumbo in the living room. As I shuffled to and in the kitchen, I strained my ears to catch a bit of what they were saying.

"-chosen to ask for your help, but... uh... Wels started also..."

"Really..?"

"Yeah.."

I raised a brow, though giving up on listening as I really couldn't care less, only focusing on food at the moment. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Mumbo, red-faced, was making his way up the stairs, and I only shrugged.

Again, I really couldn't care less.

~~(Mumbo's POV)~~

_Grian... asked me to help him..._

I could feel my face growing hotter every step I got closer to his bedroom.

_He... he trusts me enough to.. to..._

I blushed even harder, walking quietly down the hallway. I stopped in front of his bedroom door, hesitant.

Once I stepped inside this room, there was no going back.

What? It’s not like I’m scared or anything!

I’ve just... never had a mate before... which also means I’m still a virgin..

Which isn’t a bad thing! I guess I’m just nervous of letting Grian, and Wels for that matter, down..

I shake those thoughts away, gently knocking on the door. Despite each of the rooms having soundproof paneling, I still heard a small whine of acknowledgment come from inside the room. Taking one last deep breath, I turned the knob, entering the bedroom.

What I was greeted with was... surprising, to say the least..

Closing and locking the door behind me, I looked at Grian, who’s head darted up immediately at the sight of me.

”A-Alpha...” He whimpered.

I froze at this.

”Alph-a..” He repeated, shakily standing up. Ignoring his gorgeous, naked body—and very obvious erection—I focused on his face, desperation spelled out all over it.

He stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet. I quickly reacted, grabbing him before he fell and wrapping my arms around him protectively.

He looked up at me with those damn beautiful eyes, a certain glint in them, and whined softly, flushed in the face.

”Al-Alpha, pl-please.... h-help... please..”

Not knowing what else to do, I nodded.

”Alright love... uh, alright..” I guided him over to the bed, glancing over just to double check that the door was actually locked before starting to remove my clothing.

Though I didn’t want to make Grian wait too long, I made an effort to stack my clothes in an orderly fashion on the loveseat, before casting a glance at Grian, hesitating as I came to the last article of clothing on my body; my boxers.

Thoughts rushes through my mind.

Was I moving too quickly to the point? I thought people normally go through preparation and stuff like that before mating...

But then again, I’ve only heard from Alphas that mate their Omegas when they’re not even in heat. I don’t think going slow is an option right now, despite how much I want to.

Iskall, acting like my father, had given me a bit of a chat about the usual breeding routines between Alpha and Omega. It’d been really awkward, so I chose to forget a lot of it, but what stuck with me is that “usually, they run off of instinct than their own mindset”, which was comforting and worrying at the same time.

It means I won’t have to think too much, but it also means there’s a chance I could hurt Grian, and I don’t want that.

A broken wail from Grian stirred me from my thoughts.

”Alpha..! Please... I need you...” The heavy blush on my face only intensified when I realized Grian had changed position to be on his belly, butt held in the air.

Oh my word... I suddenly wasn’t so sure..

But there’s no turning back. Grian needs me right now. Literally.

And I don’t intend to let him down.

Taking one last deep breath, I pulled off my boxers, noticing just how aroused I’d become whilst standing there.

Grian’s wings shuddered happily at his sides as I walked over to him.

Something in the back of my mind told me to just mount him right then and there, but I didn’t want to- for some reason.

I tried to keep my composure as best I could as I stood behind him, bringing my hands down to gentle caress his hips and waist.

”Grian, love, do you want me to prepare you beforehand?” The words slipped from my mouth before I realized they had.

Well that’s new.

The angel looked at me over his shoulder, before desperately shaking his head.

”No, Alpha.. I’m already ready for you..~” His tone gained a new flirtatiousness and desperation, and it was really doing a number on my self control.

With the last of that control, I reached over and grabbed one of the folded blankets on the bedside table, wrapping an arm around Grian’s middle, lifting him up gently to spread the blanket underneath him before letting him resume his previous position.

It was for his own comfort, as well as to prevent the bed itself from getting dirty so that we could have a cleaner space to lay afterward.

I gently coaxed Grian’s thighs apart slightly more, situating between his legs. I glanced down, and realized his body was producing an obscene amount of slick around his entrance. Swallowing my nerves, I laid my hands on his hips.

”Alright love... here I come..”

I slowly started pushing inside him, his tight, wet heat already causing me to pause as a feeling twisted in my gut.

High moans and whines pitched from Grian’s mouth, his wings fluttering open fully over the extent of the bed. I ignored the twist in my gut as his noises fed into me; subconsciously encouraging me to continue. 

I bit my lip as I continued to ease myself inside him, my grip on his hips tightening. His wings shuddered as I bottomed out, fully sheathed inside.

The sensation was... incredible.

I guess I can understand why most Alphas I know mate their Omegas on a regular.

It feels _amazing—_

_  
Don't get distracted, Mumbo. You’re helping Grian, not yourself._

Despite that, I couldn’t help the breathy moan that slipped past my lips.   
  


“Are you alright, hun?” I whispered, my tone a little more hoarse and husky than I expected.

Grian whimpered in reply, parting his lips in quiet pants. He nodded after a moment.

”Y-yes A-Alpha...”

I caressed his sides again. ”Just let me know if anything hurts, okay?” I murmured softly.

He looked over his shoulder at me again, a bright blush tinting his cheeks. He nodded again, before returning to press his front into the mattress.

I steadied my grip on him, making sure it wasn’t too hard, before slowly pulling out to around halfway before pushing back inside him. This became my rhythm, slow and steady.

Speaking of steady, moans and desperate cries were steadily flowing from Grian’s parted pink lips as he pushed back against every thrust I delivered.

The euphoria was so strong, even now, and I could feel a nagging in my heart, something deep in my soul that I couldn’t really explain.

It just... felt _right.._

It felt right to be here with Grian..

~~

_”The bond between an Alpha and Omega is unexplainable, really. There’s no specific point that you’ll feel a bond with your mate. You just know when it’s formed. You get a gut feeling; a sense of when your soul ties with that of the one you’ve bonded with,”_

_~~  
  
_

Subconsciously, my pace had sped up. Quite drastically, to be frankly honest.

”A-Alpha..~ M-More... pl-please..~” Grian’s pleads were more than enough to coax me into doing so.   
  


Just like Iskall had said, I was running more off of instinct than anything else. Though, thankfully, my own conscious thoughts were still there to come in and scold my instincts when they got too aggressive.

Grian’s wings were shuddering and flapping, making a rhythmic slapping against the bed, similar to the slapping of our bodies against one another as we met in blissful pleasure with each inward thrust.

His cute moans and whimpers fueled me to keep moving. Like a vampire savagely drinking up blood after being fed a simple taste, the animal in me wanted _more._

But my thoughts schooled that instinct away as the twist in my stomach became more and more evident. Something else also started becoming evident; a swelling at the base of my erection.

~~  
  


_“Some Alphas are more... “Alpha-like” than others, one could say. Basically, some Alphas have what’s called a knot, which swells up at the base of their.. y’know.. during sex and secures them inside their mate after cumming. It’s quite fascinating, really. It’s said that Alphas with knots have a higher chance of impregnating their mate, though it hasn’t really been tested,”_

_I sent a look at Iskall, slapping him, red-faced._

  
  


~~  
  


I think Grian noticed it too, because he let out a throaty moan.

”Y-Yes...~ Alpha... kn-knot me..~ make me y-yours-s..~” his words were slurred, yet I couldn’t really decipher if it was his heat speaking instead of his true self. But I didn’t pay it much more attention in the passionate haze we were both in.

I followed his command, my thrusts becoming sloppy and sporadic.

One of my thrusts, though, hit a spot in Grian that sent him screaming. His wings snapped out majestically, stretching out in random directions in the air. He clenched around me, delivering a whole new level of pleasure to me.

I could feel the knot swelling more, as well as the twist in my stomach growing more apparent. An instinct kicked in that not even my conscious thoughts could stop. With one final push, I shoved my knot inside him, reaching release with such force that my vision went slightly white.

“Grian!~”

I moaned with him, our voices twisting together like a song. 

  
I felt a tingling around my tailbone, and a subconscious thought floated around my mind that the second stage of transformation had been triggered.

~~  
  


_”A hybrid’s transformation comes in stages. It doesn’t matter what breed they are, either. Basically, each stage is triggered when the hybrid experiences a heightened sense of emotion, be it love, fear, anger, etcetera. It’s one of the reasons that most Omega hybrids undergo their full transformation quite early in life. How many stages to the transformation there are depends on the breed, again, but they’re all triggered by emotions,”_

~~  
  


  
Me and Grian both collapsed onto the bed, panting loudly. Being wary of where our bodies were conjoined, I pulled him into my chest, not minding the sticky substance that covered his belly and now my hands.   
  


All I cared about in that moment was Grian. I nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, his soft feathers acting as a comfortable cushion between us as we both drifted off with not a single care for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz end me—
> 
> Also, sorry if there’s any grammatical errors, I didn’t really read over it before posting because I really just wanted to get this out—


	16. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren provides Wels some comfort—and possibly a little more than that—while his Alpha is busy taking care of another’s heat.
> 
> Scar and Xisuma are reunited, though the human Omega still has his doubts about a certain Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the smutty stuff would drag on a little more, though this chapter is not full-on smut; just suggestive themes.
> 
> Also, this takes place during the events of last chapter.

~~(Ren’s POV)~~

I sighed as I watched Mumbo disappear behind Grian’s door, taking a deep breath before entering Wels’s bedroom. His head shot up at the sound of the door opening, though I saw him deflate a bit when he saw me.

“Sorry Welsie, Mumbo’s a little... occupied... at the moment. It’ll be a bit longer before he can come help you,”

I heard him whine as I walked over to his pillowy nest that he’d formed on the bed.

Wels scooted over a bit, making a little space for me to sit in the nest with him. “It hurts...” He whined quietly, curling in on himself.

“I know.. I know..” I whispered, situating myself beside him and reaching out, comfortingly petting his wings in an effort to calm him down.

Wels leaned into my touch, whimpering. “R-Ren...” he whispered.

Raising a brow, I looked at him as he turned to fully look at me. His eyes were a little glazed over, and I sucked in a breath.

”Ren, please... pl-please...” He reached up and began petting my ears. The sudden touch sent an electric jolt through my body, and I let out that breath I didn’t know I’d been holding.

”Wait.. Wels.. no...”

Ignoring my plea, Wels suddenly shifted, trapping me below him. His added strength and weight, due to his wings, helped in his favor of keeping me down as well.

I immediately regretted stepping foot into the bedroom, but there really wasn’t any way for me to turn back time.

"Wels, I can't help you... only Mumbo can... he'll kill me if I do anything.."

"No he won't... please... I need you.." Wels groaned, starting to grind our hips together.

_Keep it together. Keep it together._

_Come on.. keep it together._

I cursed myself as I let a breathy moan escape my mouth as Wels continued to roughly grind our hips together, obvious arousal in both of us.

I screwed my eyes shut as I tried to remain as still as possible. Perhaps, if I didn't comply with his movements, he'll let me free. 

A sigh of relief flew past my lips as I felt him suddenly stop. His weight lifted off of me, and I prayed a silent thanks to the heavens.

I opened my eyes, ready to jump up, only to have Wels quickly plop himself right on my lap.

He was stripped down to his boxers, which gave me view of the large tent he was pitching. I gulped, face growing warm, as he started to grind down on me again, obviously enjoying himself.

I rescinded that thanks, replacing it with a prayer that somehow, someway, I'll be able to get out of this situation without the pants coming off.

Because, first of all, I don't have the right or full ability to mate him properly.

Second of all, I don't want to learn what Mumbo would do if he found out.

~~(Scar’s POV)~~  
  


Immediately after chaining Xisuma to the wall, Doc and Cub left the room.

”X!” I yelped, straining against my chains a little bit.

When he saw me, I could see his eyes soften for a moment behind the mask, before they hardened again.

”Those bastards got you too?!”

I nodded solemnly, not really knowing if I should go into detail about what happened. If I told Xisuma that they were old friends of Mumbo who used that advantage to get close to us and successfully capture me, he’ll never even cast a small thought of trusting Mumbo again.

Not that I’m assuming he’s cast anything towards the thought of trusting Mumbo, but part of me hopes he has.

I sighed, curling my tail closer to my body by habit. It used to be a comforting action. Now, it doesn’t do much for me.

”It was that Alpha, wasn’t it?” Xisuma’s voice was cold and sharp; a tone I’d rarely heard him use before, only in the warehouse.

”Wh-what..?” I felt nervousness start to twist and pull at my stomach. Perhaps it was just my suppressed heat hormones messing with my emotional stability. Perhaps it was just the fact that I’m chained up again that was messing with my emotional stability. Perhaps it was both. We shall never know.

”That Alpha.. Mumbo..” X spat. “He let these guys into his home. I assume they’re working for him? Are they bringing the others as we speak?”

”Oh, n-no! They betrayed M-Mumbo! They used him to try to get closer to us. You should’ve seen the way he fought..” I bit my lip, seeing images of them all fighting to get to me as I was helplessly carried off like some child. It only made me more sour that I hadn’t done more to try and escape Doc’s hold. Maybe if I had, I could still be at home.

_But then I wouldn’t have found out that they brought Xisuma here..._

_No, it was necessary for me to be weak. Now, me and X can devise a plan to escape!_

”If you’re trying to keep us here, you’re doing a fantastic job,” Xisuma snarled.

“What?”

”Do you not hear yourself thinking aloud?” He snapped. “Just forget it. We can’t escape here, and Mumbo sure as hell ain’t coming for us,”

”Don’t lose hope in him, X! He _will_ come to find us!”

”Sure. Whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better, Scar. But the more false hope you give yourself, the worse it’s going to fall on you that he truly didn’t care about us when he doesn’t show up,” Xisuma was blunt and angry.   
  


_I’m not giving myself false hope. I’m telling myself the truth! At least... I hope so.._


	17. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo and Grian fully complete the process of becoming a mating pair.
> 
> Trouble begins to brew in the belly of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet.
> 
> (Slightly shorter chapter today, sorry about that!)

~~(Grian’s POV)~~

I woke up, though I don’t know how much time had passed. My memory was slightly foggy, though the immediate stand-out was that my body temperature had calmed down a bit.

That and the strangely pleasurable feeling in my lower region.

My body was flush against something nice and warm. Said something also smelled delicious.

After inspecting the smell for a few minutes, I realized it was Mumbo’s scent.

I tried to wiggle around to face him, but I noticed that something was preventing me from doing so, and I realized what that something was quite quickly.

A low groan vibrated through Mumbo’s body, transferring through me.

A quiet whine escaped my lips as I shifted a bit, readjusting my wings. I tried to look over my shoulder at him but I couldn’t.

“Hey love... how are you feeling..?” Mumbo’s tired tone was low and sultry, sending a light thrill down my spine before I sucked in a breath.

“Mmn... g-good...”

Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me closer to him.

“Glad to hear it..” I felt his warm breath tickling my shoulder, before I felt him pressing light kisses to my shoulder and neck.

As I felt him subtly shifting around inside me, faint memories graced my mind. My face heated up brightly as I relived the experience.

Though, something was missing...

“M-Mumby...” I whispered. I felt his light kisses pause.

“Yes, love?”

“Y-you forgot t-to do something...”

He hummed, coaxing me to continue.

I shifted again, bringing my wings as close and low as I could before leaning my head into the pillow, hopefully expressing my point with simply exposing my neck more to him.

I felt Mumbo go still for a moment, before something warm and wet started grazing over my shoulder. I shivered as he continued to lick and suck over a particular spot on my neck, before pressing his teeth down. I wriggled as the sudden small spike of pain burst through me, but it was necessary; the bite was a show of claim. I was now Mumbo's on every mean, from the fact that he bought me, to the fact that I'm now his mate. Whimpering, a shiver reverberated through me as Mumbo pulled away from the bite and licked away any blood that might’ve been drawn.

After cleaning up the bite, Mumbo sighed, resettling against me. I closed my eyes, falling into a pure blissful state. I have a mate. Something I never thought I’d accomplish, or be happy about.

  
I have a mate that loves me.

And I love him.

——|???’s POV|——  
  


”It’s done. Turning on power now,”

The metallic object lit up in spontaneous places. A red light here. A green light there. A flickering blue light inside there.

I checked over the connection, making sure it was secure, before giving a slight thumbs up.

”Alright. It has a power source, but your brainwaves should be able to allow you control over it. Go ahead and give it a try,”

I watched nervously as he concentrated. First, the fingers flexed before curling into a fist. Then the forearm raised, elbow bending. Then the bicep raised off the table. He gave it a couple testing twists, before flashing me a malicious grin of approval.

”It’s perfect. I commend you on your work,”

I nodded my thanks.

He stood up, flexing his new prosthetic arm.

”With this prosthetic, I’ll be able to program different types of weaponry into it,”

”Then let’s get on that. The sooner I become a force for the world to fear, the sooner I can get my Omegas back,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Yeet! :D
> 
> It’s pretty obvious who the last POV is, but I like using ? because it makes it more mysterious!


	18. For Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to inspiration from other stories I've read across the platforms, this story is going to be taking some dark(er) turns starting now >:D
> 
> Also, heed the additions to the tags warnings. They apply to this chapter, and if you have a sensitivity to either, I suggest skipping this chapter. Do note, again, I am not taking any subjects in this story lightly.
> 
> Also, another thing to note is that this chapter is slightly different! The bold text represents somewhat of a conversation that we're "hearing" in the background of the scene.

**"After hours of research, I think I've finally found a lead..."**

**"Really? Let's hear it then,"**

” _Doctor Holliday and his partner Cub—Last name not known—have a scarcely known reputation as the worst and most vicious Omega dealers in the country. Many Omegas, and even Betas, have been reported missing after going into their care. Some missing have been found dead in the two’s hideout at the time. Though, police have been unable to find them as they move locations as any clue is uncovered. Lately, however, there have been less and less dead found, and more clues to their supposed location have been uncovered. Police suspect they are hiding downtown, somewhere in the borders of the abandoned mall construction site. Furthermore, recent reports uncover that the two kidnapped an Omega hybrid, by the name of Scar. Pedestrians report having seen a similar face—to the picture above— in the back of a black van in the downtown area. Detectives have been sent to investigate, but the police have yet to find an exact spot to fully bring justice,”_

**”Wow.. so Doc and Cub have been criminals this whole time and we didn’t know about it?”**

Footsteps echoed through the unfinished concrete walls. Two figures walked towards the stairway that led into the basement of the building.

**”It seems that way,”**

  
“Having to move locations already is so annoying. I guess the police didn’t want them to have the comfort of a complete basement and beds,” They started down the stairs towards a beaten, locked door.

**”Damn.. well.. go get Mumbo. We need to fill him in and perhaps do some investigating ourselves,”**

  
“They have what they deserve: stone floors and no insolation or comfort. They’re lucky we give them the opportunity to eat. For all I care, they could starve to death in their chains and rot here,”

The second one, with the long gray beard and balding head, pulled out a lockpick and unlocked the door. “I thought you wanted them alive?”

**”Are you sure?”**

”The only one I want alive is the angel. The others can die, I couldn’t care less about them. If anything, they’ll act as bait for the others to come out of their damn fortress-like house. The angel is worth more alive than dead,” The two entered that basement, and two chained figures lifted their heads from their positions against the wall at the sight of them.

“Besides, you already know what I _really_ want,”

**”I’m positive. If we don’t, then the police will most likely just get thrown off by them again. We need to do this. For Scar,"**

* * *

A light whimpering could be heard from the feline, and a strong sweet scent filled the two Alpha’s noses.

”Hmm... someone went into heat, didn’t they?” Doc growled. 

Scar pulled into an even tighter ball, tail tightly pressed against him as his lower half throbbed. He’d lost his suppressants in the previous basement they’d been in, and he was now suffering the consequences. What he feared, however, was that he wasn’t even experiencing the worst of it yet.

Fear pooled in his every fiber as they started walking towards him, obviously attracted to the pheromones he was releasing. Though, they were so heavy, that it was hard for Doc and Cub to pinpoint who exactly was releasing them.

Scar glued his eyes shut, waiting for them to pounce on him. But, it never came. Instead, Xisuma’s submissive pleas filled his ears. “I-It’s m-me! P-please... A-Alphas.... p-please h-help..!~”

In their pheromone-drunk haze, they couldn’t depict that Xisuma’s words were false. They only redirected and stalked towards him. “In the end, all Omegas are the same,” Doc hissed, picking him up and shoving him against the wall.

Scar stared at Xisuma with wide-eyes. Xisuma was going to... to take his punishment for him... 

Xisuma sent him a sad gaze as Cub made quick work of his armor and clothing underneath.

* * *

(I decided against writing the scene because I couldn't bring myself to do so to Shashwammy)

Xisuma’s screams haunted him as he tried to sleep. Tears stained Scar’s face as he couldn’t unsee the horrors that took place before his very eyes. He just watched one of his best friends, one of his _brothers_ get _raped_ by his captors. Glimpses of Xisuma's limp, bruised body falling back against the wall when they dropped him were stuck in his mind, the scent of the blood and semen pooling between his legs still strong in his nose. He couldn't tell if the scent was still floating around in the room, or if it was his mind punishing him.

_Haven't we been punished enough?_ He thought toxically. _First, we're hung to the ceiling for years, and then when life finally seems to be turned around, we're taken from our Alpha just to be tortured again?_

Scar thought longingly about Mumbo and the others, though mainly Mumbo. His comforting scent. His kind personality. The compassionate aura he always had about him. He'd always take into consideration what was best and most comfortable to them, rather than forcing his own way. More fresh tears streamed down Scar's face, his ears flat against his matted, oily hair. He missed his Alpha so _much._ To the point where he referred to Mumbo as _his Alpha_ despite not being marked. Because he was. Mumbo was _his Alpha_. And that was by his own choice.

With a broken sigh, he closed his eyes tightly, and attempted to find that freedom of sleep to take him away from the cruelty of reality.

~~|Meanwhile, at the house|~~

He walked quietly from the stairway, eyes narrowed at what he heard.

He quickly made his way down the hall, stopping and blinking a couple times, before rushing into the bedroom at the end of the hallway after hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. The scent of the owner of the room was pungent, yet stale, telling him that said owner was not in the room. He quickly made his way to the computer on the desk, mashing in something on the Google search bar as quietly as he could. He scanned the desk, spotting exactly what he needed: a Sharpie. He quickly wrote down a rough scale map on his wrist and went to close the tab. Though, voices appearing in the hallway startled him, and his hand slipped, only minimizing the tab, rather than closing it. He waited until the voices got further from right outside the door, and slipped into an empty room, closing the door quietly behind him. He quickly put together a bag of small essentials; two water bottles. That's it. He growled in annoyance at what little he had access to, but he had no more time to waste. He beelined for the window, opening it fully, and unlocking the screen lining, pulling it off. With one leg through, he bit his lip and cast one last glance at the closed door. His heart told him that he should stay here, where it was safe. But his mind overpowered his heart.

He wanted to do this- no, he _needed_ to do this.

With his decision final, he fully jumped through the window.

**For Scar.**


	19. Dark Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo is informed and they prepare their plan to head downtown.
> 
> A discovery is made that chills them all to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is similar to the previous where we’re “hearing” a conversation in the background of the scene that’s going on.

“Where’s Mumbo?”

”He’s upstairs getting dressed. He’ll be down in a moment,” She paused. “Iskall, how do you know Mumbo will even be on board with this? What if he decides it’s not worth the risk of losing anyone else?”

The Alpha ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t, False. I don’t. But what other choice do we have? Leave Scar behind and live with the guilt that we could’ve, at least, _tried_ to save him? I’d rather live with the thought that we tried to save him and couldn’t, then we didn’t try at all,”

”You’re getting awfully involved in this whole ‘save Mumbo’s kidnapped, not-fully-claimed Omega’ ordeal,” Cleo’s voice made itself known to the two at the dining table. They turned, seeing the Beta walking up to them, Aria at her side.

”I just don’t want to see Mumbo hurt more than he already is. If we can get Scar back, perhaps it’ll help him recover from the Xisuma shenanigans. That and, yknow, finding out two people he’s known from high school turned out to be criminals who stole his Omega,”

”Hate to be the bearer of the cold hard truth, but even if we do get Scar back, Mumbo’s not gonna simply recover from Xisuma running away. Mumbo still blames himself for both of their departures,” Cleo said, sighing.

”She does have a point there,” Aria agreed. “Mumbo isn’t like any Alpha I’ve ever seen. He’s compassionate and devoted. When he brought the six of them home, we saw him actually beginning to find his purpose, which was protecting the six of them and saving them from the warehouse and the life they were enduring. With whatever situation Xisuma is in now, along with Scar’s kidnapping, that’s defeating his adopted purpose. It’s going to tear him up from the inside out, no matter what happens,”

Iskall pinched the bridge of his nose. “Quit talking like you’re giving a presentation for college. We just need to gather up proper supplies, and head downtown. Once we find Scar, then we can worry about Xisuma. Scar is the one that is confirmedly in danger. We don’t know where Xisuma is,”

”There’s another issue you’re not taking into account here, Iskall,” Cleo argued. “You do realize that two of the four remaining Omegas here are in heat, right?”

Iskall raised a brow. “I thought Mumbo took care of Grian’s?”

Cleo pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just because they had sexy fun times doesn’t mean Grian won’t be feeling the affects of his heat again until his next cycle. He’ll be feeling it again within a couple days’ time,” She sighed. “It’s obvious you don’t know much about Omegas. I’m glad you’re still single,”

Iskall sent her a glare but didn’t dwell on the subject again. “Well then how do we go about this? Obviously we can’t bring the two in heat with us, though we can’t leave them alone here either,”

Aria raised her hand. “I could stay here with them, and possibly Tango could stay as well. Obviously, you guys will need to take Ren with you since he’ll be able to track them best. At least with Tango here, we can hold down the fort with Wels and Grian safe in their bedrooms,”

“Well it’s better than nothing,” Iskall signed.

”What’s better than nothing?” Mumbo’s slightly-more-husky-than-normal voice drew their attention to the staircase, where the well-dressed Alpha was descending to them, adjusting his suit jacket.

”Oh, uh...” Iskall scratched the back of his neck. “Come here. We need to talk to you about something...”

* * *

  
**“So the plan is to blindly investigate the city whilst putting ourselves and yet another one of my Omegas in danger based off of information from an article?”**

He ran quickly and quietly, chest heaving as he struggled to take full breaths of air while running.

**”Well, when you put it that way, it just sounds stupid,”**

He didn’t know how long he’d been searching, but he didn’t care. He needed to find Scar.

**”That’s because it is stupid,”**

He had long run out of water, and it was getting darker by the minute.

**”Hey, at least we actually put time and thought into this,”**

His senses had been clouded with the dust and exhaust of this abandoned construction site and the other working industries in the area. There was no plant life in a wide radius of the area. It was industrial hell.

**”You’re right... I’m sorry. I’m just... I’m worried,”**

He had searched all but one of the abandoned buildings, coming up to the last one, and mentally holding his breath that he’d find him here.

**”We don’t blame you. We can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now,”**

He gingerly stepped through the empty, dusty halls of the unfinished—and quite unstable-looking—building. He didn’t even know if he could call this a building.

**”I-I’ll... I’ll be fine. Anyways, uh... should I... should I get Ren and let him in on the plan?”**

There. He spotted a staircase that led underground, with a door at the end. His hope sprung up like water flooding out of a well. He silently walked down to the door, beginning to pick at the lock that secured it.

**”Yes. You’re the one who he’ll listen to,”**

**Mumbo turned around to head back up the stairs, only to jump out of the way as the werewolf hybrid came barreling down the staircase.**

**”Ren? What’s wrong?”**

The clock clicked. Success! He hesitantly laid his hand on the doorhandle. What if this is just some random locked door in the building? What if Scar isn’t even here?

**”I-It’s T-Tango!”**

He stayed there, hand on the handle, mentally battling himself for a moment.

**”What about Tango?”**

He furrowed his brows, mind finally made up.

**”Tango, he— he’s gone!”**

He applied pressure to the handle, and the door creaked open.

”Why hello there..~”


	20. Unholy Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for searching downtown are out on hold as the search for clues to Tango’s whereabouts begins.
> 
> The issue is...
> 
> Someone else has already “found” him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys are really big brain in the comments. On chapter 18 there was speculation of who the last POV was, and quite a couple of you guessed Tango. So, as a prize for your big-brainness, have a cookie! :D

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~

”What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?!” Slipped from my mouth, laced with panic.

Ren stared up at me with fear in his eyes. “After managing to escape Wels’ heat-induced grip, I had gone to check up on Tango, but he wasn’t in his bedroom!”

_Oh yeah... Wels went into heat..._

I felt my face heat up, but I quickly slapped myself.

_This is far from the time to be thinking about that!_

”Well perhaps he’s in the bathroom or the kitchen?” Iskall suggested calmly.  
  


Ren shook his head. “Th-thats what I had thought too, but I noticed the window was open and the mesh screen had been removed!”

”That could mean any number of things. For all we know, he just wanted to stretch his wings since he hadn’t flown at all since Mumbo brought you guys home,” False pointed out.

  
“Why bother going through the window, though? Why not just come down here and go through the backyard doors?” Cleo countered. Ren nodded slightly in agreement.

”From what I gather, Tango still doesn’t like us all that much. He probably did that to avoid social interaction,” 

”O-oh yeah... I guess you’re right...” Ren’s ears drooped lightly as he directed his gaze to the floor. I frowned at this. Ren’s scent was betraying the level of fear he was experiencing. I walked up to him and pulled him into a loose hug, feeling him melt into my grasp.

”Well... we can still look around for clues to his whereabouts. Most likely, he did go for a fly. He’ll be back soon. Perhaps he left a note and we just haven’t seen it,” I suggested, hoping mainly to bring the werewolf’s spirits up. Mission successful, Ren’s ears perked up at this, his tail delivering a couple wags.

”S-sure! It’s better than just panicking anyway,” Ren pulled away from the hug, though he grabbed my hand and began pulling me up the stairs. We were silent as he did this, the only sound being the soft jingling of his collar.

He stopped in the hallway, and immediately a strong scent assaulted my nose. It was similar to Grian’s heat scent; sweet, silky, alluring.

_Wait I should probably check up on Grian now that I think about it..._

Ren looked up at me awkwardly, seemingly unsure of speaking. He cleared his throat, redirecting his gaze to Wels’ bedroom door.

”Uh... Wels’ heat has started, as you probably already know. I know you were just helping Grian, but...”

”I’ll see what I can do, Ren,” I equipped a friendly smile, loving the relieved smile that Ren answered with. I swear the whole hallway lit up brighter at his smile, his ears still slightly drooping, yet his tail portraying his mood in slow yet steady wags. I reached over and gently pulled him into my chest, petting his ears softly. Ren was the only remaining Omega who had yet to go into heat. He had been diligently watching over Wels since he had been showing signs of heat. Ren honestly deserved a break and some rest, especially after worrying so much about Tango. With Scar and Xisuma... I can understand clearly why he was so panicked.

”Don’t worry, Ren,” I said softly, smiling faintly as I felt him nuzzle into me—this was one of the first times he was acting so trusting towards me, “We’ll make sure Tango is safe, and we’ll find Scar and bring him home. Everything will be okay,”   
  


“A-and Xisuma..?” His voice was so small, but he knew I could hear him. I went silent. Currently, nobody knew Xisuma’s whereabouts, and honestly, I wished there was at least some sort of hint as to where he was. Obviously I was still mad about the way he acted towards me, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried about him. With Doc and Cub on the loose, he could be in so much danger. I just hope that he found someplace safe to be.

”I don’t know...” I sighed quietly.

”I don’t know,”

* * *

  
“Why hello there~...”

I tensed, a growl instinctively rumbling in my chest. The room was dark, and I couldn’t see anything. There were so many scents hanging in the air, some very familiar, but I couldn’t place them; they were jumbled too much.

But the musky scent was telling enough. There was an Alpha here.

The door behind me slammed shut, and I yelped, jumping. My wings flared out, and I felt them slap something. That something elicited a little “Agh,”—a male voice—and I quickly whirled around and punched at the figure with all my strength. There was a loud thud and then nothing.

”Cub you idiot...” I heard the first voice mutter.

Now that I was in the room a little deeper—though still unable to see anything—the scents were stronger.

And then it hit me.

_Scar. Scar. Scar. Heat... Scar!_

_Scar was here!_

_But... there’s also a heat scent too..._

_Oh no..._

I brought up my fists and flared my wings, tail thrashing, fury coursing through my veins. In the heat of the moment, I didn’t notice my small horns glowing, giving off a red light over the dark room. What I did notice, though, was a man standing along the other side of the room, in front of another door. He had his arms crossed, and one of those arms was a cybernetic prosthetic-like thing.

I also noticed a whip-like rope in one of his hands.

”Where is he?” I snarled.

The man raised a brow. “Who? The cat?”

My tail thrashed again.

”Why would I tell you that, sweetheart?”

I gagged loudly. “Don’t call me sweetheart’. I’d rather dress as a maid for Mumbo than hear that pet name come from your mouth,”

”That's actually not a bad idea. But, you don’t get to choose. Besides, I think it’s rather fitting, seeing as you’re a pet,” The man stepped closer, and I hissed. “I don’t remember seeing you when I was there. You must’ve been that one that was in heat. Tango, right?”

I growled again. “How the hell do you know my name?”

”I just told you, _sweetheart_ , I was at Mumbo’s mansion last week. It’s when I took the cat,”

I snarled loudly at him. “Release Scar this instant!”

He snorted. “How about no?”

”How about yes?” And then I leapt at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you guys want a Mumbo/Wels smut to happen or if you just want me to skip it since we’re in the middle of some pretty intense action


	21. Twisted Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...
> 
> I’m prepared for you this time.

It was all a blur. It went so fast that time seemed to actually slow down, rather than speed up.

Was this all a dream?

Did I ever even leave the house in the first place?

...

I felt an uncomfortable pain in my wrists and ankles, and my neck felt tight; my throat felt constricted, as if a python was slowly wrapping around me, suffocating me, making me it’s next meal.

When my head cleared enough for me to open my eyes and investigate my surroundings, I found out that reality wasn’t that far off from my twisted imagination.

My back was flush against a cold, damp wall. The gut-wrenching familiarity of chains was sinisterly smirking at me as it held me in place. The man from earlier was also sinisterly smirking at me, which only made me want to destroy him even more. I snarled.

”Good morning, sweetheart,” his voice drawled, making me want to gag. I tried to fling my wings open, but couldn’t, and looked behind me, seeing them bound by a steel cuff around where the bone structures came together. I growled in my throat.

”Ah, yes. I see you’ve noticed our new wing bindings. After realizing that you had too much freedom to open your wings in the warehouse, I decided it would only be fitting to have them bound, just like the rest of your body,”

I sent him a deadly glare.

_How the hell did I even get captured?!_

* * *

_I lunged at him with a cry of fury, wings unfurled, tail thrashing. We met in the middle of the room, our opposing forces throwing us to the floor with a thud. We became a wrestling ball of furious snarls. I thrashed out with my elongated and sharp claws, shredding at his flesh arm, and trying to do something damaging to the robotic one._

_He growled loudly and grabbed my neck with his bionic arm, throwing me across the room. The red glow from my horns faltered, and for a moment I couldn’t see anything. But lack of sight didn’t stop me. Following his noises and his scent, I launched myself off the wall with a powerful flap of my wings, barreling into the man with another gust of pure demon force._

_We hit the ground again, me on top of him, and for a moment, I had hope. I raised my hands to bring my claws down on him again, but suddenly I felt a sudden small pain in my neck, like a bee sting, and I felt myself falling as the darkness in the room encompassed me fully._

* * *

_He sedated me like as if I was a feral animal._

He started stalking towards me, twirling a little silver key ring in his fingers.   
  


“I am so, _so_ excited for you to meet your little friends. They’re just getting... cleaned up... and then they’ll be back in,” He walked over to similar sets of chains along the wall, and unlocked them with their respective keys. He then turned to a brown-haired female in the corner, whom I hadn’t noticed until now. She had a slightly faded baby pink cardigan on, over a white t-shirt and jeans.

She was also trembling like an unstable leaf in autumn.

”Omega, go get Cub and tell him to bring in the others. Tango has woken up,”

She nodded vigorously and shakily stood up, running for a door on the right wall and quickly disappearing.   
  


_How many extended rooms does this damned basement have? It’s just an unfinished construction site!_

She quickly returned, swiftly moving back to her corner as a man in a white lab coat with a long gray beard—Cub—walked in.   
  


“It’s nice to finally meet you, Tango,” Cub said lowly, smirking. He snapped his fingers and made a wave gesture to, assumedly, someone in the other room, and a man with hazel brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in, with two dreadfully familiar figures behind him.

I was right, Scar was here.

But...

”Xisuma...” my voice cracked. Their eyes both shot up to me. They were both stripped of their clothing, and Scar... well... let’s say these bastards have made sure that his name definitely reflects on his body.

I clenched my teeth and balled my fists.   
  


I am going to bring my bloody wrath down on these men.

Just as soon as I figure out how to get out of these chains...

* * *

~~(Ren’s POV)~~  
  


I watched Mumbo walk to the bathroom at the end of the hall to wash up. I knew he was just stalling to muster up enough courage to tend to Wels, but I didn’t say anything.

A ghost of a smile graced my face as I watched the bathroom door close. Mumbo was surely turning out to be a better Alpha than any of us remaining Omegas has thought.

Do note I am choosing to ignore the fact that three of us are missing.

But after checking up on Grian, which I probably should’ve told Mumbo I had done, I knew that Mumbo did actually care for us. Grian had been snuggled up on his bed in an oversized sweatshirt, doodling in a notebook when I had checked on him—before checking and realizing Tango was missing—and he had told me that he was feeling a lot better, both physically and emotionally. And hearing that from the one who had been terrorized the most out of all of us was really something good to hear.

A broken sigh slipped past my lips as the ghostly smile faded away. Tango was missing and I needed to find clues to where he could be. Despite knowing how much he wasn’t comfortable with the other residents of the house, he would’ve at least told me—seeing as I’m the only one not on my heat cycle right now.

I crouched to the floor, getting on all fours as I started sniffing at the floor and air again. Right, Tango had been here, I had already gathered that. But... his scent led to Mumbo’s room?

I trailed towards the Alpha’s bedroom, and sure enough, the demon hybrid’s scent mixed strongly with the stale but prominent scent of the Alpha. I slowly crawled along the trail, not really paying attention to my surroundings, which really came to bite me in the tail.

A sharp pain reverberated through my skull as I sat up straight, rubbing my head, and glaring at the desk that so _rudely_ interrupted my fully-focused-detective-Ren mode. But, the scent was also strong on the desk chair. I stood up and sat on said chair, trailing my gaze to the computer which had fallen asleep on the desk. I reached over and took hold of the mouse, gliding it over the stained mousepad, which was starting to curl up around the edges. It made me scrunch my nose at the sight. A man as rich as Mumbo doesn’t even replace his mousepad? That doesn’t seem logical.

My attention, however, was brought back to the computer as the screen burst back to bright life. To my dismay, it was on the empty home screen. How was I supposed to find a clue here with nothing open?!

But... the Chrome symbol at the bottom of the screen was outlined and highlighted. My tail gave a couple wags as I quickly clicked on the Chrome app. A tab opened, and my hope ignited... only to be crushed as an image was opened to my eyes.

”Well... on the bright side... at least I know where Tango probably is...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all won’t be coming for my kneecaps, I’m extra protected-


	22. A Growing Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter chapter today!

~~(Ren’s POV)~~

I sucked in a breath.

Tango had searched up a map of the entirety of downtown. Despite knowing his general area, it could still take days to find him.

I pushed myself from the desk chair, standing shakily. I had to alert the others.

Finding my balance, I rushed out of the bedroom, nearly missing Mumbo shutting Wels’ bedroom door behind him as he entered the room.

Right. Mumbo had Alpha matters to attend to.

I bolted down the stairs, nearly running into someone _again_ , only this time it was Iskall. The Alpha grabbed my shoulders gently, steadying me as I lost my balance again. My breathing was quickening.

”Ren? Ren, what’s wrong? Breathe. Breathe, Ren,” Iskall said softly. Despite him not being Mumbo, his Alpha scent and soothing voice did a number in calming me down. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my nerves fully, before clearing my throat and looking at each of them.

”I tr-tracked Tango’s scent into Mumbo’s bedroom to his desk. There was a tab open, with a map of downtown. I... I think Tango went downtown...”

“He must’ve gone to search for Scar. Why else would he go downtown? Shopping?” False said.

”I don’t know. There _are_ some pretty good restaurants downtown I hear,” Cleo pointed out.

”Cleo, I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s nearing eleven pm. I doubt Tango went to a restaurant all by himself and lost track of time for, I don’t know, _hours_ ,” False rolled her eyes.

”What if something happened to him? He’s an Omega all by himself with only a collar marking his claim. Any Alpha will bypass a collar easily if there isn’t a bitemark claim on him,” Iskall said. “We need to go looking for him. Perhaps if we find him, we find Scar,”

I reached up slightly and rugged on Iskall’s sleeve. “But we shouldn’t leave without Mumbo,” 

He nodded. “True. Where is he? We should fill him in yet again,”

I shuffled in place slightly, feeling my face heat up. “Uh... Mumbo went to help Wels with his heat...”

”O-oh... well then... um...”

”That... might be a problem,”

* * *

”T-Tango....” Xisuma’s voice was hoarse and quiet, as if he’d lost his voice and was in the process of regaining it.

“Good job, Omegas. You successfully lured in another from Mumbo’s little party,”

I hung my head slightly. I had fallen directly into this man’s trap.

But you can’t blame me; I was just trying to rescue one of my brothers!

I growled at the man as he came close to me again, inspecting the little collar on my neck.   
  


“Hmm... I was going to take this off, but then I realized it’s probably uncomfortable for you to wear, so I decided against it,”

I hissed. “You get the award for being the biggest bastard just for the sake of being a bastard,”

He nodded his head thoughtfully. “Yeah I can see that. Thank you,” With that he turned and walked towards the door as the man in the lab coat locked Xisuma and Scar in their chains.

”Alright Cub. Back to business,” and with that, the two men left.

”Tango, what happened?! Why are you here? Did you get captured too?!” Scar fussed worriedly.

I shook my head. “No... no I wasn’t captured. From home, at least. My heat ended, so I decided to come looking for you after I overheard them talking downstairs about how you’d been kidnapped,” I said quietly.

He went silent for a moment. Xisuma then piped up. “Who’s... them?”

”The other Alpha and the Beta females that live with Mumbo. I heard them talking about a plan to scour downtown in search for Scar. I thought that I could find you and bring you home myself so that... _so that they wouldn’t put themselves in danger..._ ” 

“What was that, Tango?”

”Oh uh... I thought that I could bring you home myself to prove that I’m more than capable of doing stuff myself,”

”Oh Tango... it’s okay, you don’t need to be so independent. We don’t expect you to,” Scar said softly.

”I know, but... it’s my choice, you know? I want to be independent, but my genetics decided against that plan,”

”Genetics decided against all of us,” Xisuma added. “Genetics decided that we would be here, right now. From one pair of chains to another. It’s a never-ending cycle that repeats until you die,”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I’d never heard Xisuma speak so... depressed before.

_I just hope the others get here soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise the Mumbo/Wels smut will be next chapter-


	23. No Reason To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took way too long for me to figure out how to write the smut so I didn’t even write it... I'm sorry... 
> 
> I've just been getting more and more uncomfortable writing smut.
> 
> But these next few chapters *cough cough* last few chapters *cough cough* are going to be very spicy.
> 
> ALSO, if you guys have noticed, yes, I am purposefully not labeling whenever it changes to Tango’s POV.

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~  
  


I quietly knocked on Wels’ bedroom door. I heard a whimper and soft reply from the other side, and took a deep breath, twisting the door handle and entering slowly.

Wels was in a similar state that Grian had been in; naked in a nest of pillows and blankets. Except he wasn’t rutting into the floor. He had his wings wrapped around himself, and he was resting in the fetal position.

He raised his head to look at me, eyes desperate, another whimper escaping his lips.

”M-Mumbo..~”

I sucked in a breath at that.

_At least.. I have some idea of what to do now..._

* * *

"Well... you said they were discussing a plan to come look for us, right?" Scar's soft voice broke through my spacing out, and I blinked a couple times. 

"Huh..?" I turned to look at him. His emerald eyes barely peeked through through his scraggly, oily brown hair. His ears twitched lightly.

"You said they were coming to find us, right?" Scar’s tail curled up and around himself.

"Well yeah, but-"

His tail quickly uncurled, fluttering excitedly, his eyes lighting up with the same excitement. "Then we still have hope! Mumbo will rescue us, I'm sure of it,"

"Yeah, sure," Xisuma's depressed tone cut him off. My gaze shifted to the human on Scar’s other side. His head was hanging low, seemingly extremely uncomfortable.

"He will, Xisumy. He will," Scar’s brows furrowed, evident determination on his face.

_Scar really believes in Mumbo._

The old nickname drew a short laugh from Xisuma, but it was laced with emotions, venom dripping into his tone as he began to speak again. "You heard what he told me when I left. If I remember correctly, he said that he wouldn't come running after me or save me, so..." A sigh escaped his lips. "Either way, I'm not holding out hope. No reason to set yourself up for more disappointment when you know it's already coming," A silence fell over us, myself and Scar averting our gazes to the floor. Xisuma’s voice broke the silence again.

"There's no reason to help the world break yourself more than it already has,"

* * *

  
~~(Ren’s POV)~~

  
An aggravated whimper wracked my body, possessive anger suddenly reverberating through my body like a flash flood.

“Gosh, why is everything so inconvenient? We don’t have time to wait for Mumbo. It’s most certainly going to be long into tomorrow before they even wake up. We might have to leave without them,” My sudden outburst caused everyone to direct their slightly shocked gazes towards me.

Iskall carded a hand through his hair.

”I mean...”

”Scar could be getting tortured right now, and all we're doing is sitting here lazily like not all the lights are on upstairs!”

Aria’s eyes lit up suddenly. “Did you just make a Lion King ref—?”

False cut her off. “Ren has a point. There’s enough of us to where we could at least start searching for Scar and Tango. Mumbo can catch up to us later,”

  
Cleo shook her head. “But we can’t just leave them with nothing telling them where we’ve gone,”

Aria raised her hand. “I thought the plan was that I’d stay here with Grian and Wels..”

”That was the plan before we found out Tango was missing. And Grian has no clue of what’s going on, he only knows that Scar was kidnapped. And, honestly, I’d rather not wake him up to stress him out. He’s.. not the best with dealing with emotions. I don’t want to spring so many things on him at one time,” I said. 

“But will him waking up with barely anyone in the house tomorrow be any better? No, we need more backup. And we don’t know if we’re being watched right now. Doc is a crafty man, he always has. If anything, there’s a chance he’ll see most of us leave, and if it’s only Aria, Grian, and Wels in the house, then he’d surely try to break in and take you guys...” Iskall trailed off.

Sighs broke from everyone as thinking silence fell over us.

Iskall’s head suddenly snapped up, his back straightening, as he snapped his fingers. He looked over to False, Cleo, and Aria. “Guys, we should start gathering stuff we might need in case we need to break into wherever Scar is being kept. I have an idea that I think will work,”

False raised a brow. “Care to share?”

”Alright so myself, Ren, False, and Cleo will head out to start looking for Scar and Tango. We need to pack stuff up and be prepared. Downtown is nearly an hour drive from here, and the abandoned construction site is huge. Plus, we don’t even know if Doc is holding Scar there,” Iskall walked over to the table in the foyer, and grabbed a pen and post-it note. He scribbled something down on it and handed it to Aria. “Aria, if we don’t come back within, say, four hours of us leaving, then call this number and tell them to come here. Doc and Cub are dangerous men, you guys saw how somewhat easily they got away from us the last time they were here, and we don’t know if they have more weapons than the ones they had with them,” Iskall’s brows were furrowed, tightly knit together as a frown formed on his face.

”That four hour time limit will most likely be two hours of searching and two hours of driving if we come back, but that isn’t final. I’ll call you, Aria, if we’re headed back home, or if I’m just checking in to let you know of our progress. So, if you don’t get called by me around that four hour mark, then something probably happened, but I’m not sure,” He scratched his chin. Everyone was silent.

”I mean... I guess that works,” Aris shrugged. “What are you guys going to do if you find them?”

”I... well, I guess we call the police. The only reason we aren’t doing that from the get-go is because Doc and Cub have easily escaped the police before. It’s already not a good sign that there are detectives on the case looking for them. It will be a miracle if they haven’t moved already,”  
  


”Your plan makes this seem like a dangerous war mission, you realize that?” False said, crossing her arms.

_She’s right. It does sound a bit dramatic.  
_

“That,” I looked over to Iskall, seeing that he also crossed his arms whilst he spoke. “Is because if we do find them, and if we come across Doc and Cub, then it very well could become a dangerous war mission,”

Iskall reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call our backup and fill them in. Hopefully he’s awake...”

He dialed something and pulled the phone to his ear, walking into the foyer. Since we’d all gone quiet, it was easy to hear him.

”Hey, sorry for calling so late Keralis, but... can I ask for a favor?”


	24. Rescue - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall, Ren, Cleo, and False go on their midnight mission.
> 
> Aria nervously sits awake.
> 
> And the captured Omegas, Xisuma, Scar, and Tango, all pray to the heavens for rescue as the dark end to their road becomes closer by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a separate chapter before the final parts, but being this close to 25 chapters tempted me too much.
> 
> So, these are gonna be some long chapters.
> 
> The finale is near, my friends.

~~(Ren’s POV)~~

“Thanks man, I really appreciate it,”

”Alright, talk to you later. Bye,” 

Iskall walked back into the main living area a moment later, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

”Okay, Keralis and BDubs are on call, Aria. Now we have the clear to leave and begin our search,” 

Aria walked over to him holding a duffle bag. “I packed some things for you, like hairpins and screw drivers to pick locks, a knife if things get dirty, and other stuff,” She handed it to him. Iskall reached a hand in and pulled out a water bottle, raising a brow at her.

”Hey you have to stay hydrated!”

”Fair enough, but what’s the bandanas for?” Iskall questioned again.

”So that you guys can really get into the undercover role, you know? You can either put it in your hair or even cover your face with them!” Her eyes were shining. “Oh Ren, this one would look adorable on you!”

Aria held a red bandana that had little wolf faces and bones in a pattern on it. I stepped closer, my tail wagging slightly.

”Oh, we can put it on like how BDubs wears his headband,”

She folded and twisted it so that it was a thin strip of fabric before delicately tying it so that it rested on my forehead and below my ears.

”So cute!” Her eyes were shining.

”Alright enough dress up. Let’s get going,” Iskall ties the bandana that was multiple shades of green to cover his nose and mouth before grabbing the duffel bag and heading for the front door. “We’ll take my car,”

I followed him outside, and we walked over to the black car—a Range Rover?—parked in front of the garage.

”This baby is bulletproof. Now when I first got it, I thought it’d be funny to get a bulletproof car, but now, unfortunately _and_ fortunately, that aspect might come in handy,”

Shivers travelled up my spine at that, memories of the weapon in Cub’s hand flashing through my mind.

_Am I really doing this? Am I really going to walk straight into potential danger?_

I shook my head, slapping myself a couple times.

_Of course I am. For Scar and Tango._

* * *

The lights had been turned off a while ago, signaling that it was the time we were supposed to be asleep.

But just because we're _supposed_ to be asleep doesn't mean I am going to be.

I sighed, lifting my head from its hanging position, my neck cracking and aching painfully. I tried to stretch out a bit, and did so with varying degrees of success. I ended up with a terrible ache in my back and mild aches basically everywhere else. I also didn't get away without making any sound; the chains rustled with my movements.

"Tango... are you still awake..?" I heard a quiet female voice whisper. My head shot up and I tensed, making those aches very apparent. The most painful ache was in my wings. Doc had bound my wings at the bone structure with a metal ring that hindered my ability to spread my wings at all.

"I-I can't turn on the lights without waking the others..." I heard the voice whisper again.

Staying silent, I closed my eyes and focused the remains of my feeble energy. I heard a faint hum, and when I opened my eyes, the room was lit with a small red glow, and I knew I'd successfully directed my power into making my horns glow. In front of me stood the Omega female that Doc had been bossing around earlier.

"Oh thank goodness... Tango, my name is Stress. I'm here to help you guys,"

I tilted my head slightly, not daring to speak as she was. I knew my voice could betray me, so I forced myself to stay silent.

"Doc and Cub deem me 'too weak to waste chains on', so that's why I'm allowed to walk freely," She said, answering the unspoken question floating around in the back of my conscious. 

"I'm a part of a little undercover group whose sole focus is to free imprisoned Omegas, which is why I'm risking speaking to you..." Stress fiddled with the sleeve of her baby pink cardigan. "It's a long story, but I am determined to help you," She paused. "To make up for all of those that I've failed,"

I swished my tail, sending her a small, reassuring smile. She was so brave to be even speaking to me. It is unlikely that Doc and Cub don't have security cameras in this room.

Now that I think about it, she's borderline stupid if that's the case. But I won't dwell on that. If she can help us get out, then that will be nothing but the dust on this basement floor.

But something behind her caught my eye... movement?

Horror and fury pooled in my stomach.

Brown hair, black shirt, dark eyes. All illuminated with red.

The third Alpha from earlier was walking up behind her.

* * *

~~(Ren’s POV)~~  
  


The car was silent.

The only light in the car was the screen on the center console with a map of the surroundings and a little arrow representing the car on the road.

My eyes trailed over the screen, settling on the little clock in the top right corner.

_12:37 a.m._

Just looking at it drew a yawn from my mouth. It’s not like I’ve never stayed up late—or early, in this case—because it is very hard to fall asleep whilst hanging from the ceiling by chains around your wrists. But, in the short time that I have been living in the Jumbo house, I’ve been able to relax and actually fall asleep at a humane time. That combined with the years of lost sleep I’ve built up in the warehouse.

I fiddled with the edges of my sweater, my ears twitching nervously. Sleepiness and nervousness are a devilish duo that should never be let together but are anyway. My hands left my sleeve to nervously pet my tail to attempt to bring comfort. 

We were on a mission to track down Scar and Tango, and potentially face Doc and Cub again, in order to bring them home so that we can be a happy family again. My heart ached as Xisuma flooded my mind. Deep down, I knew—and undoubtedly, everyone else knew—that without Xisuma, it’d never fully be a big happy family.  
  
I could feel eyes on me, and I turn my gaze slightly to the seats to the right of mine. My gaze meets Cleo’s, her bright green eyes almost glowing in the dark car. The solemn look on her face seemed nearly alien, her usual personality as fiery as her bright orange hair.

She reached over and gently pat my shoulder a few times, staying silent. We exchanged small smiles before I turned to gaze out the window. We were in what looked to be the heart of a city, with buildings towering around us. Considering it was the dead of midnight, there weren’t many people out, and barely any cars were parked alongside the road.

I did notice that the streetlights and buildings were thinning out as we went along, soon turning into a pitch black landscape of looming black structures, and I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking up to the front seats. I saw False look over, her face half illuminated by the screen, and assumedly exchange a look with Iskall, before his voice broke the long-lasting silence in the car.

”Get your searching eyes on, we’ve arrived at the abandoned construction site,”

* * *

~~(Aria’s POV)~~  
  


After sitting for what seemed like hours but was really only thirty minutes, I decided to move to the living room where I could at least watch some television. I walked over to the television stand that stood across from the couch. It acted as a desk when the tv was not being used, so the surface was clear in the moment. I grabbed the remote and pressed one of the many buttons, hearing things booting up before the stand opened and the tv slowly rose out of the top. I settled on the couch with a blanket I had grabbed from the basket beside the couch, and wrapped up into a burrito. It was all I could do to comfort myself as I didn’t really like being, or feeling, alone. Despite knowing Grian, Wels, _and_ Mumbo were in the house with me, I still felt alone.

_I wonder if Grian is awake? Perhaps he’d like to watch some television with me?_

I mentally—and physically—slap myself.

_No, Grian doesn’t need the stress of knowing the current situation just yet, and it would be selfish of me to do that to him just so I could have company._

I busy myself with surfing through the current programs playing. Turns out, the programs that play at midnight aren’t the best. I settle on the National Geographic channel, where the ‘Mountains’ episode of _Planet Earth 2_ was playing.

I grab my phone and try to busy myself with that, now that the tv was playing something. In all truth, it was difficult to stay busied. It was difficult not to stare at the clock and wait to see if Iskall would call me. It was difficult not to think about how alone I felt. It was difficult to sit with the fact that all I was doing was sitting here while the others are on a potentially dangerous search.

It was difficult.

So, I gave in to my temptations, and grabbed the post-it note from my pocket, dialing the number written in pen.

* * *

~~(Iskall’s POV)~~

“It took a little longer than expected to get here, but, we’re here now,” I said, pulling to the curb. It was true that I may have gotten a little lost in the dark and not said anything to the others, but that’s a detail that doesn’t need to be debriefed at this moment.

I parked the car, and we all silently stepped out. I could tell we were all on edge, but that was understandable. I don’t think it was possible to not be on edge when you’re standing in front of a huge, half-finished building in the dead of night with no light sources around.

Ren stepped up beside me, and once I turned on my flashlight, it was clear that he was shaking.

I reached into the duffel bag and grabbed Scar’s old scarf that he’d apparently had since the day he’d been taken to the ware house. I also grabbed the blanket out, which was apparently one that had been a part of Tango’s nest during his heat.

“Here. These were packed in case you have a better chance of finding them through scent,”

Ren nodded slightly, and he took the blanket, smelling it for a few seconds before handing it back to me. He sniffed the air for a moment before his ears perked up. His eyes dilated, and his tail stiffened.

I could only assume this was his primal hunting mode of doom or something.

Either way, I shared a glance with False and Cleo before following Ren as he began to walk forward.

“It’s hard to depict, because the wind has been active, but Tango has been here recently,” Ren said. “I’m certain of it,”

He began walking into the largest of the unfinished buildings.

“This place is seriously giving me the creeps,” Cleo whispered.

“I second that,” False said. I only nod as I hold out the large flashlight, trying to keep up to keep light in Ren’s path.

Though I was getting very distracted with my surroundings, so I nearly collided with Ren when I realized he suddenly stopped. We all looked over his shoulders, gazing down a dark stairwell with a single door at the end.

“Well...” I said, breaking the eerie silence. “That’s dark, dungeon material if I’ve ever seen some,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale is next chapter. This chapter was meant to be a little longer than it was, but it’s late and I wanted to get this out. So, yeah. 
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical errors.


	25. Rescue - Part 2 | Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember black skies, the lightning all around me. I remember each flash as time began to blur.
> 
> Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me, your voice was all I heard, that I ‘get what I deserve.’
> 
> ———
> 
> Everything Mumbo has worked towards—a mate, or mates, to call his own to cure his loneliness—comes down to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes down to this.
> 
> Warning: This was not beta read. We die like Starz.

~~(Ren’s POV)~~

”Yeah no, I don’t think we should go into that door. Besides, it’s barricaded,”

I looked over to Iskall, tilting my head with a confused look.   
  


_Doesn’t he want to find Tango?_

”But-,”

”If Tango was smart, he would’ve checked around for any other doors. We should do some more searching just in case,” I felt Iskall lay a hand on my shoulder as he attempted to move me away from the stairwell.

”But Tango’s scent—,”

”Let’s go do some more searching, Ren,” Iskall growled, his grip on my shoulder severely tightening. I noticed worried looks on False and Cleo’s faces, and I flattened my ears, fearfully and silently nodding. I’d never heard Iskall use that tone before. Not saying anything else, we all left the vicinity of the stairwell and continued walking around the building, though I did kept casting glances back.

Tango’s scent was drifting all over the building, but something in me has a bad feeling about that door.

* * *

I sent a seething growl, warning the Alpha; well hopefully. Stress’s eyes widened, and she whipped around to face the Alpha. She quickly turned back around.

”No no no! It’s okay! This is Impulse. He’s with our group as one of the very few undercover Alphas,” 

The Alpha, Impulse, sent a small smile that I could barely see. I growled again, but brightened the light emitting from my horns so that I could see him better.

”Mnn... Tango..?” A small mumble came from my left. I turned my head so quickly that I nearly gave myself whiplash. Scar was squinting his eyes open, his ears flicking as he trailed his gaze up. His gaze visibly locked into Stress and Impulse with hardened fear.

A barely audible growl came from the other side of Scar, which assumedly came from Xisuma.

”Oh, I’m glad you guys are all awake. Now we can get down to business,” Stress whispered.

(tO DEFEAT THE HUNS— Sorry. I naturally try to bring comic relief. And trust me, ~~you guys will need it~~ )

  
“We’re going to get you guys out of here. I heard Tango talking earlier. You said that your Alpha was going to start searching for you guys in the construction site, right?” Impulse whispered, his voice startling me before I remembered he was there.

I nodded silently, still not wanting to speak at the risk of someone somehow hearing me.

”Then if he’s smart, he’d start searching in the dead of night so that it would be a little more inconspicuous and more easy to search undisturbed. And hey, it happens to be the dead of night right now,” Impulse said, looking at his wrist as if there was a watch there. I rolled my eyes, biting back a snort.

”So, we’re going to try and get you guys out of here tonight,” 

I froze.

_Tonight. There is a chance we could be free tonight._

I noticed Scar’s tail start swaying excitedly, and even I couldn’t stop my tail from twitching with excitement.

”The issue is that Doc keeps the keys to your cuffs in his office, and he is a big night owl, so he’s working in his office right now. I’m technically on watch right now to make sure you guys don’t try anything, which is why it’s okay for me to be in here. We’ll need a distraction to get Doc out of his office long enough for me to get in there, grab the keys, and get out,”

We all went silent for a moment. There was a sniffing coming from Impulse’s direction, and he spoke up again a moment later.

”Is one of you in heat?”

I saw Scar lower his head in my peripheral. “I am, but Xisuma tricked Doc and Cub into thinking it was him so that they wouldn’t touch me. I used to have some suppressants with me in our previous location but lost them, but it appears it’s still helping keeping the worst off. I haven’t had my actions affected by my heat yet. I only hurt, really badly,” Scar paused. “But yeah... For all Doc and Cub know, Xisuma is on his heat, and... and they’ve already...” He trailed off, his voice wavering. Horror filled my body.

_They've..._

_No wonder Xisuma is so much more depressed than usual..._

_I’m going to kill those Alphas._

”Yesterday, right? I remember hearing them talk about something related to, uh... that, yeah,”

Scar nodded.

Impulse walked over to where Xisuma was chained.

”Xisuma, are you feeling alright? Do you need any pain pills? I’ve got a couple in my bag, I can get you some if you need,”

I didn’t hear a response from Xisuma, but I assume he turned it down as Impulse muttered a quiet “Okay,” and turned to face Scar. “I also have some suppressants from Stress if you would like to have some,”

Unlike Xisuma, Scar frantically nodded his head. “Yes please,” He whispered quickly.

Stress walked over to the back of the room, to assumedly grab the suppressants for Scar, whilst I turned to look at Impulse. “So, are you Stress’s mate?”

Impulse quickly shook his head. “Oh no. Stress is like family to me. My mate is at home. His name is Zedaph,” A wistful smile graced Impulse’s face at the mention of—

“W-Wait, Zedaph?” Scar and Xisuma piped up simultaneously.

Impulse gave them a curious look. “Yes?”

”He- He was in the warehouse with us a couple months before Mumbo bought us. Is- Is he alright?”

“He’s doing amazing. He is a Beta, so we can’t really try for kids but... we’re planning to adopt soon,” His face reddened.

For the first time in a long time, I saw genuine happiness on Scar’s face.  
  
Stress walked over to Scar with a cup of water and two suppressant pills. With the help of the female Omega, Scar was able to swallow them down, also chugging the water in the process.

Impulse cleared his throat quietly.

”Okay, so with Scar having his pheromones fully suppressed, Xisuma... uh, are you willing to do something as a distraction?”

”It d-depends...” Xisuma’s voice croaked quietly from the other side of Scar.

”Well, Doc has a machine that allows him to see if an Omega is pregnant. Now, even though it’s only been a day, Doc could still technically use it on Xisuma. It would take a while, which would provide the perfect distraction,”

Silence fell.

”I’ll do it...” Xisuma whispered softly. “If it means we can get out of here, I’ll do it,”

“Amazing. I’ve been devising a plan all day in hopes that Xisuma would agree. So here it is. This construction site is like a maze. These basements were originally going to be offices for workers and posts for security guards and whatnot, so every room is connected in some way. There are many different entrances in each building, few of which are actually unlocked. Many of the doors were barricaded by Doc and Cub themselves. The nearest door is two rooms to the left. Once I get the keys from Doc’s office, that will be your safest route or escape. If your Alpha is here looking for you, then he’ll most likely come across the doors. If you can’t find them right away, that’s fine. I’ll give Scar and Tango my phone. Once you guys are out, you should either call your Alpha if you know his number, and call the police. Once Xisuma is let out, I’ll immediately get him out of here,” Impulse took a breath.

“Once Xisuma is out, all of you have to run. Doc will be alerted when a door is opened, and will most likely come check up on you guys before going back to his office. So, even if you’re not with your Alpha, you run and don’t look back,”  
  


* * *

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~  
  


A rumbling from my stomach and gaping emptiness was all it took to wake me up and remind me that I hadn’t eaten all day. I bit back a groan as my eyes fluttered open and I gazed out the window of Wels’ bedroom; it was very dark outside. 

Speaking of whom, I looked down to see the avian cuddled into my chest, a peaceful look on his sleeping face. I smiled faintly, looking over his features. As I did so, I thanked whatever gods might be in the heavens for the beautiful Omegas I was blessed with. I gently pet his silvery blonde hair, before going to remove myself from the bed. A whimper pulled from Wels and he moved to cuddle closer. I chuckled faintly.

”Wels, love, I’m only popping downstairs to eat something. I’ll be back up. I promise,”

He whined again but didn’t move again. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, climbing out of the bed and grabbing my boxers from the floor. Slipping them on, I listened to the nighttime chorus that the resident crickets always put together. As I looked around for my pants, I had to do a double take as I thought I heard a voice talking from downstairs. I looked over to the bedside table where I’d set my watch.   
  


_1:43 a.m. Iskall and the others might still be awake?_

I shrugged it off as that as I found my pants and began clumsily stepping into them.

I did, however, stop my movements completely when I heard a loud opening and closing of a door. The bedroom doors were oiled and the handles were all new, they shouldn’t make that much sound.

_That means it was either the front door or backyard door._

Fear started rapidly coursing through my veins. I wouldn’t put it past Doc and Cub to break into my house to take another Omega.

The fear was quickly replaced with fury. Doc and Cub have already taken two of my Omegas, I won’t let them take any more.   
  


Not bothering to find my shirt, I left the room as quickly and quietly I could. Once I closed the door behind me, I rushed downstairs.

I nearly fell down the stairs in the process, but I didn’t care. I wildly looked around, and was met with the slightly fearful faces of Aria, and... Keralis and BDubs?

”Oh, uh, hey Mumbo... Did... did we wake you up?”

I immediately relaxed. “No, I was already awake because I was going to come down and eat something. I heard the door and thought it was Doc or Cub breaking in...”

Guilt laced Keralis and BDubs’ faces. “Iskall filled us in on what happened. I’m really sorry, Mumbo. You never deserved this...”

I shrugged lightly, biting back my emotions. “I-It’s not your fault. It was mine. I trusted Doc, even after what he’s done in the past,” I paused. “It’s my fault all three of them aren’t here,” Tears threatened to fall as I thought about Xisuma’s furious glare and Scar’s terrified face. My mind travelled to the thought of Tango feeling the need to leave the house secretly to try and find Scar all by himself.

Keralis stepped up to me, pulling me into a hug. He always gave the best hugs. I melted into my close friend’s embrace, closing my eyes. I felt him start rubbing circles on my back, and the tears started falling.

”I tried. I’m _trying,_ so hard, but... It’s not enough, and... three of them are out there, alone and probably scared, and I feel so helpless. I’m supposed to be their protector, and yet I’ve let three of them slip from my grasp,”

”Shh...” Keralis whispered into my ear. “You’re doing your best. The issue isn’t you, Mumbo, it’s Doc. He’s the one to blame for this, not you,”

”But Xisuma—..”

”Xisuma made his own choice. You gave him the respect of decision, and he took his own path. He came from a dark and dangerous place. If anything, he made his choice due to trauma, and not you,”

”There’s no way to know that for sure,”

”You’re right, there isn’t. But are you going to let something you couldn’t control control you? Or are you going to suck it up and know that you tried your best but it just wasn’t meant to be?” Keralis’s tone was serious, a tone he rarely used. I sighed brokenly, reaching up and wiping my face with my hand. Keralis was right, I knew this, but it didn’t stop the pain.

”I-I’ll try,”

Keralis pulled away from the hug, laying his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

”Good Bumbo,” His tone was back to his usual joking self, but his expression was still stern.

Wiping the last of my tears, I looked from Keralis to BDubs.

”S-So, what brings you to the house at this time?”

”Oh, you... you don’t know?”

Keralis raised a brow as I shook my head.

”Uh, well. Iskall called me earlier asking if we could come over and, um, help keep watch over the house whilst he... started the search for Scar and Tango...”

”He _what?_ ”

Keralis flinched at this, but I didn’t pay much attention to that. Iskall had started the search without me?! Keralis nodded, seemingly answering the unsaid question. 

”Swedish Meatball left about two hours ago, according to Aria,”

I shifted my gaze to Aria, who nodded in confirmation.

”Wh-who’d he go with?” I asked through my teeth, already knowing the answer.

”False, Cleo, and Ren,”

Dread flooded my every fiber. Not only were Scar and Tango in danger, but Ren was, too. Doc and Cub wouldn’t hesitate to take him from me if they confronted each other and something went wrong.

“They didn’t want to risk waiting until the morning to start the search, but they didn’t want to disturb you and Wels,” Aria said softly.

I looked down at the floor, trying to make a decision. The drive downtown is an hour at minimum. Even if I left now, it’d be another hour until I could join them and help protect Ren.

But if I don’t go at all, then that’s just a cowardly move.   
  


“I have to go after them,” I finally decided. “If I don’t, then what kind of Alpha am I to not try and save my own Omegas?” I grabbed my car keys off of the desk underneath the coat rack, and grabbed my jacket from said coat rack, not remembering that I was shirtless. I slipped on the jacket.

I saw hesitance on Keralis’s face, but he only nodded. “Go bring them home, Mumbo. We’ll be here, keeping the house secure,”

I brought him into another hug. “If all else fails, please keep Grian and Wels safe...

A flash of sadness on his face. “You’re not going to war, Mumbo. Everything will be... fine. But, just to give you comfort, we will,”

I nodded, before heading to the front door, casting one last glance at them before stepping outside. I nearly closed the door on my brand new tail, which I was still getting used to having. It was really weird. I had feeling in my tail whilst not having any feeling in it at the same time. I took a deep breath and made sure I fully stepped outside before letting gravity take its course. With the closing door, my promise to Wels floated around in my head.

_I’ll be back up. I promise._

* * *

  
Doc sent a skeptical look at Impulse. “It’s only been a day, it’d be useless to try it now. Plus he’s a human Omega. Human pregnancies aren’t confirmable for at least a couple weeks,”

”Aren’t you supposed to be some expert? You should know that it doesn’t matter the species, it’s the individual. Particularly fertile Omegas can be confirmed pregnant as soon as 12 hours after intercourse,”

Impulse was standing in between us and Doc, his back facing us. He had called Doc in so that we could put the plan in motion. My nerves were shot, and I could tell Scar’s nerves were kicking in too, from his expression. I couldn’t see Xisuma, but considering his part in this plan, I wouldn’t blame him if he was terrified. He was going to be alone in a room with the man who raped him.   
  


A snarl threatened to escape my mouth at that thought, but I kept quiet.   
  


“And if he’s pregnant, we should probably find out as soon as possible because Alphas tend to look over pregnant Omegas for sale. Plus, it’ll be just a little pettier, not letting Xisuma have more time to fall asleep,”

I know Impulse was doing this because it was part of the plan, but it was still hard to hear that come from him.

”True,” Doc’s tone lightened slightly, but his gaze hardened as he looked in Xisuma’s direction. He walked towards the wall, and I couldn’t keep the growl from escaping my lips as he came up to Xisuma. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the chains from the wall, leaving them hanging from the cuffs on Xisuma’s wrists. He grabbed ahold of one of the chains and dragged Xisuma over to the door to the right. Doc cast a look over his shoulder at me and Scar before opening the door and dragging Xisuma through.

Only five seconds later, Impulse was turned to us, looking over me and Scar. “Alright, you ready?”

I nodded, and saw Scar nodding too.

”Alright... Operation Anti-Omega-Oppression starts now,” And Impulse disappeared through the door straight ahead, leaving me and Scar to only wait and pray that the operation went according to plan.

* * *

  
~~(Ren’s POV)~~  
  


”Every door we’ve come across has been barricaded. We might just have to break into one, seeing as the boards and nails look pretty new compared to the rest of the building materials,”

I heard Iskall talking behind me as I continued following Tango’s trail. It was like a wild maze; his scent trail never made sense. We’d made a full loop around the series of buildings, and were in the back of the biggest building.

I approached yet another stairwell entrance, and sighed inwardly as I prepared to see yet another barricaded door.

Except... this one wasn’t barricaded.

”Uh, Iskall?”

”Yes, Ren?”

”This door isn’t blocked off...” 

I felt his presence beside me as he too peered down the stairwell. “Well that’s ominous. I assume Tango’s scent leads down there, too?”

I nodded. “And it smells the most concentrated and recent out of the other trails,”  
  


“Hmm... well, it can’t hurt to try to door, right?” Iskall carefully made his way down the stairs.

”Please be careful, Iskall,” I whimpered.

”Yeah, be careful. We don’t know how Mumbo would react if his best bud was kidnapped too,” False warned.

Silence fell as Iskall conquered the last few steps, coming face-to-face with the metallic door. His hesitance was evident as his hand inched closer to the handle.

He laid his hand on the handle, taking a deep breath.

And then he twisted and pushed.

* * *

Time dragged on. It felt like time was set to 0.25 speed. And I don’t think it was only me.

Me and Scar held each other’s gazes nervously. The room was lit up, since Impulse had turned on the light when talking to Doc. Stress was also nervously biting her nails in the corner.

Just as hope threatened to dwindle, the door was opening and Impulse walked in. A breath that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding escaped my chest as he approached us, holding a key ring.

Silence filled the room as Impulse slotted the key into the cuff that bound Scar’s left wrist, the world around us seemingly holding its collective breath.  
  
Seconds later, the silence was broken.  
  


But... not by the sound of the cuff falling from Scar’s wrist.

By the sound of a door opening.

The echoing sound of a door opening, from the left. The door that, assuredly, we were going to use as an escape route.

The door that Doc would know when it was opened.

Footsteps echoed from the right, and Impulse cursed under his breath before tossing the keys to Stress and quickly speeding into the room from which he came, the door barely closing before the door to the right was flung open. Scar quickly held his left arm up as if it was still hanging from the chain, despite the cuff being opened. Doc stood in the doorway, narrowing his eyes at us, before moving towards the left door, and disappearing into the room.

Stress rushes over to us, quickly unlocking Scar’s other cuff. Voices and shouting could be heard from the rooms to the left. Stress fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking wildly as she struggled to slot the key into my left cuff for a moment.

It came loose moments afterward, and she fumbled with the right cuff, before it too came loose.   
  


I jumped away from the wall, colliding into Scar, and wrapping my arms and wings around him. Stress ran over to the door that Impulse had disappeared through and opened it.

”We need to hide! Come on!” She whisper-yelled.

”But Xisuma-!”

”Cub will most definitely be keeping watch over him. We can’t risk it. Now come on!”

We ran through the open door, and I cast one last glance over my shoulder to the room, before Stress closed the door. As we ran down an open hallway, I sent a prayer up above that Xisuma would be safe.

* * *

  
~~(Ren’s POV)~~

I barely had any reaction time as Iskall was flung at the wall that I was leaning against.

The breath was audibly knocked from his lungs as he made contact.

Panting, I looked up to face Doc again, who was flexing his robotic arm with a glint in his eye. Somehow, that arm gave him the ability to throw adult like toys.

”You fools really thought you could break in and save those pathetic Omegas?” Doc snarled.

”If they’re so pathetic, why’re you risking so much to kidnap them?” Iskall growled, regaining his breath. False and Cleo helped him stand up again as well, sending seething glares at Doc.

“That’s the thing, Iskall,” Doc said, taking a few steps closer to us. “It’s not risky. It’s an easy way to make Mumbo realize that he doesn’t deserve any of the luxuries that he has,” He growled. “The only reason he has all that money is because his parents died and he inherited their company. He didn’t earn any of it,”

”Do you ever hear yourself when you talk?” Iskall scoffed. “Yeah, he inherited his family’s fortune because his _parents died_ ,” 

“At least Mumbo actually made something of his life. All you do is kidnap people,” False hissed.

I looked between all of them worriedly. Scar and Tango’s scents were strongly trailing in from the rooms connected to this one, alongside another scent...

I choked on a breath of air as I realized. Cleo was beside me in a heartbeat, asking what was wrong.

”It’s Xisuma... Xisuma is here too...”

I noticed Iskall’s eyes widen.   
  


“Yes. Yes he is. In fact, you four rudely interrupted us with your barging into my humble setup here,” Doc said smugly.

My blood ran cold. The color drained from Cleo’s face, and I couldn’t bring myself to look over to Iskall and False.   
  
My blood, however, then started to boil. Fury bubbled up inside me, something that rarely happened, and it caused my body to move irrationally.

I lunged at Doc.

“Ren!” I heard Iskall yelp.

I rammed into the Alpha, thrashing about and lashing out at him. “You have no right to attack us and kidnap us!” I snarled viciously. “You have no right to take us away from our Alpha!”

I felt something constrict around my throat, immediately bringing my movements to a halt. I realized Doc was holding me up by my neck with his prosthetic hand.

”Well if _I_ have no right, Omega, then _you_ definitely have no right,”

And then the wind was whipping around me. I hit something, back first, eliciting an _oof_ from what I’d hit. Two strong arms wrapped around me as I felt gravity working its course again. The floor approached quickly, but the impact was softened by whomever caught me.

”Are you alright, Ren?” Iskall’s voice whispered in my ear softly. I let my body go limp over his, whimpering. Mumbo is my Alpha, don’t get me wrong, but Iskall’s presence was equally comforting.  
  
I lowered my voice to a whisper too, noticing Cleo and False standing in front of us protectively.

”W-We need to find Xisuma, t-too..”

In my peripheral, I noticed Iskall open his mouth to respond, but suddenly the door behind Doc swung open. Cub ran inside, a panicked scowl on his face.

”Doc, we have a serious problem,”

”What could be worse than these annoying idiots breaking in?” Doc rolled his eyes, keeping eye contact with False and Cleo.

”It's the two Omegas that were left in the chain room; they’re gone,”

* * *

  
We ran. We didn’t think. We just ran.   
  


The dark hall seemed endless, the only noise being our echoing footsteps and gradually louder panting as our lungs screamed for rest and unlabored breaths; the only light to guide us being the flashlight of Stress’s phone that she’d somehow managed to hide.

But our lungs were forced to be patient. Slowing down wasn’t an option.  
  


Impulse had met us at some point in the hall, saying that the next closest non-barricaded door was two sub-buildings away. “Doc was very strategic when he chose which doors he’d be able to enter and exit from,” Impulse had said. “There’s only one unblocked door every two or so sub-buildings in the mall complex, so that he could control and keep easy track of the doors and if they were opened or not,”

“The door should be just at the end of this hall to the left,” Impulse said through heavy breaths.

Scar, about half way in, had changed to run on all fours—as Ren tended to do—saying that it was easier and quicker. I didn’t question it, my main focus being on the fact that my wings were still bound.

At the end of the hall, we all took a sharp left, and sure enough, there it was: the door. 

We all took a moment to catch our breath, leaning against the walls for support. Impulse limped over to Stress. “Hey, d-do you st-still have the keys on you...?”

Stress silently nodded, reaching into her cardigan pocket and pulling out the key ring, dropping it into Impulse’s palm with a quiet jingling as the keys danced around each other.

Impulse approached me, selecting a significantly smaller key than the rest. He gestured to my wings, and I brought them forward. It was music to my ears, the sound of the key slotting into the tiny hole and clicking. The first ring came loose and fell off. Impulse didn’t bother catching it, letting it fall to the concrete floor, as he moved to the other ring, and unlocked it as well. For the first time in what felt like weeks, I was able to stretch my sore wings, hearing the joints pop and crack as they moved in their proper place.

Impulse pocketed the keys, and approached the door.

”With Doc preoccupied with your friends, he might not notice his security notification about the opening of this door, but I don’t know where Cub is at the moment, so once this door is opened, there is no going back. Once this door is opened, we have to run, alright?”

I nodded, and Scar did too. Impulse exchanged a look with Stress, and silence ensued as time slowed. Impulse grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath...

And then he twisted and pushed.

The door’s sensor made a beep, and the door itself gave an ear-splitting croak as it swung open. Impulse rushed through the open door, the sound of his footsteps hitting the stairs emitting from the other side. Scar followed suit, then Stress, then myself. This stairwell seemed to be a lot longer than the previous one, though it didn’t affect our speed rushing up it.

Once out in the open, I immediately spread my wings and started flying through the open posts of the unfinished building. “I’ll fly ahead and scout out the area,” Impulse nodded, and I shot ahead, loving the pleasurable stretch of my wings as I flapped them.   
  


I had to remember where the front of the main building was, but it wasn’t too hard. I saw the distant street lights, and used them as a point of reference.   
  


Soon, I reached the front. There was a black car parked where the street ended, and I assumed it was Iskall’s. With the coast clear, I turned to fly back, but the sound of an approaching car drew my attention. I quickly hid behind the unfinished walls, peeking through a crack to peer at the approaching... dark gray Tesla.

The car came to a screeching halt, and the door flung open, a familiar figure stepped out. My heart swelled against my conscience.

_Mumbo._

I ran out of my hiding spot, tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. “Mumbo!”

I noticed his eyes widening as he ran towards me. We met in a forceful hug. As his arms wrapped around me, I ignored my past hatred towards him as I savored the feeling of his arms around me.

For the first time in my life, I felt protected, safe from the world.

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~  
  


Tango was allowing me to hold him. My heart fluttered with joy.

My heart also pulsed with possessiveness. I tucked my face into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._ My mind whispered.

Without a second thought, I started licking a small area of his neck. I heard a breathy moan escape his mouth, and he tilted his head, letting me have full access to the pale expanse of his neck. I immediately sunk my teeth into his flesh, marking him as my mind had whispered: Mine. Despite not having mated him yet, I could still mark him.

I licked up the small beads of blood that pulled from the bite, admiring my work. I tucked my face back into his neck, smelling him once more. “We were so worried about you when we found out you had snuck out,” I mumbled.

A whimper escaped his lips. “I’m sorry. I thought that I could bring Scar home myself so that nobody else would have to put themselves in danger. Obviously that didn’t work out,” He muttered. I pet his hair, feeling him melt into me even more.   
  


“It’s alright, Tango. You had good intentions. Next time, just come to me if anything’s bothering you, though, alright? You don’t need to do things alone anymore,”

”Tango? Tango!” A unfamiliar voice called out from the building, and we both turned to face it. Two unfamiliar people, as well as—

“Scar!”

The feline hybrid broke into a sprint towards me, and I broke into a sprint towards him. Like with Tango, we collided in a hug. He was mewling and purring like crazy as I squeezed him tightly against me. “Scar. Oh Scar. I will never let you go again, you hear me? I will never let you go,” I felt him nuzzling closer to me. “Alpha... p-please mark me...” I heard him mumble into my chest. And I did. Like with Tango, I bit into the pale expanse of his neck, savoring the taste, and cleaning up any blood that poked out. The two strangers approached me, panting loudly.

One of them, I could sense, was an Alpha, and I subconsciously growled a warning at him. He backed away with his hands in the air. “Don’t worry man, I’m already taken,”

”You must be their Alpha?” The female Omega spoke up, and I nodded. “Wonderful. My name is Stress, and this is Impulse,” 

“They helped us escape,” Scar added softly.

My eyes widened. “You did?”

They all nodded.

”Thank you. Thank you so much..” Stress and Impulse nodded again.

”But Iskall, Ren, Cleo, and False are still in there. We need to go get them,” Tango said, stepping over beside me. I looked to him.

”Oh no, you guys are staying in the car. I’m not losing you again. I’ll go in and get them,”

”I’ll come with you. You’ll need someone who knows the layout of the basements,” Impulse said, taking a step forward.

I nodded. “Alright. Tango, here’s the keys to the car. You and Scar stay in there. It’ll be safe,” I dropped the keys into Tango’s hand, and he nodded.

”Stress, you should stay with them too. I don’t want you getting hurt,”

”But-“

”Please,”

She hesitantly nodded, and the three walked to my Tesla and climbed in. I turned to Impulse.

”Let’s do this,”

* * *

  
~~(Ren’s POV)~~  
  


I stared down the barrel of the gun nervously. Doc and Cub were both holding very decorated semi-automatic weapons, one pointed at each of us.

Iskall was kneeled on the ground, coughing up blood occasionally, Doc’s prosthetic arm delivering him punches that were bound to have caused some internal damage.

Word of Tango and Scar’s escape have us hope to keep fighting, which had caused the two men to pull the guns on us. Luckily they hadn’t shot them yet, but it was certainly only a matter of time.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my certain death.

  
  


But it never came. The sounds of footsteps drew all of our attention to the door. Doc and Cub both turned one of their weapons to the door. I filled down my fear, or tried to, as the footsteps drew closer, and then stopped.

Silence ensued. We all waited expectantly.

And then the door flew completely off its hinges, causing Doc and Cub to jump out of its path as it collided inharmoniously with the floor. In the doorway stood an unfamiliar Alpha, and Mumbo. Mumbo thrashed his tail, his horns gleaming in the lamplight, his draconic features only boosting his intimidating aura as fury shone on his face.

“Impulse you traitor!” Doc snarled.

”Doc! This ends _now_ ,” Mumbo growled, ignoring his shout.

Doc craned his neck, turning his gaze from the unfamiliar Alpha to Mumbo. ”You’re right, Mumbo. It does,”

And the sound of gunshots pierced the air, making it nearly impossible to hear anything else. I screamed, trying to jump out of the way. A searing pain made itself evident in my thigh as the bullets flew everywhere. I noticed the unfamiliar Alpha grabbing Iskall from Cleo and running out the doorway, followed by Cleo herself. False started to run for me, but stumbled as her mouth opened in an unheard scream. A large red spot started soaking her shirt in her stomach area. I saw Cleo run back in before dragging False out.

The gunshots stopped, leaving my ears ringing. The wound on my thigh made itself even more apparent as blood seeped through my pants. I couldn’t keep the pained cry from leaving my lips, and I didn’t even take in my surroundings.

Soft, large hands helped me into a sitting-up position, and the ringing in my ears was pierced by the call of my name.

”Ren? Talk to me, please,” My gaze focused on the figure in front of me.

”Mmby..” I mumbled, my words slurring as my focus was mainly on my thigh.

”Ren, please stay with me,” There was a pressure applied to my wound and I wailed in pain. The pain... it was too much, sending thorns through each and every sensory nerve of my body. My head was pounding with a headache.

We stayed like that for a moment before my head became clear enough for me to focus on my Alpha.

”Mumbo..?”

”I’m here, Ren. I’m here. Do you think you can walk, or do I need to carry you to the car?”

”I can walk myself. You need to go save ‘Sumy...”

”Zoomy?”

”Xisuma...”

I saw Mumbo’s eyes go wide as saucers. “He’s here?”

I nodded. “I scented him here. We need to save him too. He’s still part of our family...”

Mumbo went quiet for a moment but sucked in a breath. “Ren, you need to get back to the cars out front where the others are, okay? Go get to safety. I’ll get Xisuma,”

I hesitated. Mumbo shouldn’t go alone when Doc and Cub have such dangerous weaponry. But at the same time, I was in no condition to help him.

I then nodded silently. Mumbo leaned forward and gave a gentle kiss to my lips, pulling away before I could push back. Whimpering, I crawled onto my hands and knees, holding my left leg off the floor and began limping towards the door as an injured animal would.

I cast one last glance over my shoulder at Mumbo before beginning my ascent up the stairs.

_Please come back safely, Mumbo..._

* * *

~~(Mumbo’s POV)~~  
  


My shoulders tingled as I ran through the now-emptied rooms.

_Wow, Doc packed up real quick._

With my newly awakened dragon senses, I was able to track Xisuma’s scent, which was very apparent to me now.

I had battled with myself earlier when Ren had told me that Xisuma was here as to whether or not I should come rescue him. I had decided to try, because despite the way he’d acted, he still didn’t deserve to be in Doc and Cub’s hold.   
  


Nobody did.

I stopped at the end of a hall where it split in two different directions. I heard voices.

Doc and Cub’s voices.

I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but I didn’t care. Xisuma’s scent led alongside Doc and Cub’s. So I followed it. The hall I was in turned to the right where it led into another hall. I peeked down it, and my fury blazed up.

Doc and Cub were moving down the hall, backs turned towards me, but they were dragging Xisuma by his wrists. He was facing me, his gaze on the floor. But I saw his gaze look up and land on me, and I saw his eyes widen, even through the little mask he always wore.

The fury blazed up so much that a piercing pain jolted through my body. It was so bad that I tensed so violently that I couldn’t move. I felt my clothes ripping, which was way louder than I would’ve liked.

But by the time Doc and Cub had turned around to look, I was unfrozen and barreling towards them, my hybrid transformation completed. The transformation should’ve been completed years ago, but I’d never experienced strong enough emotions to trigger it.

Now, however, I was experiencing the strongest emotions I’d ever felt, and with the pair of powerful black wings on my back, I felt strong enough to take on the world.

” **Let him _go!_** ” I roared, my voice echoing off the concrete walls and floors, amplifying the noise so much that they had to cover their ears before turning to run.

Their attempt to run from me was as useless as a criminal’s attempt to run from law enforcement.

(Too soon? I’ve been watching a lot of old cop shows lately since my aunt likes watching them-)

I lunged forward, catching ahold of Cub. I shoved him with all my might at the wall, and I realized with the sickening crack that came with his impact that my strength had been boosted hugely.

Shock overwhelmed my senses as Cub’s body fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath his skull.

~~(Xisuma’s POV)~~  
  


Horror overtook my body as I stared at Cub’s body, Doc leaving him behind as he continued to drag me along. I was suddenly shoved into an empty room, and I fell to the floor.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I heard furious words being thrown about out in the hall.

Mumbo was wrestling with Doc on the floor. I didn’t register any of the things they were saying as I stared at the horns, wings, and tail that were definitely not there the last time I saw Mumbo.

I was brought back to Earth, however, when Doc grabbed Mumbo by his neck and slammed him against the wall. A choke elicited from Mumbo, but he quickly retaliated with a kick to Doc’s abdomen.   
  


“Xisuma, come on! Now!” Mumbo’s words shook me to my core as he shoved Doc away again. He was... he was rescuing me.

Mumbo was rescuing me.

” _Xisuma!_ ”   
  


And I bolted, down the hall in the direction that Doc had been taking me, hearing Mumbo’s footsteps behind me. I was able to smell Stress, Impulse, Scar and Tango, so I assumed they’d run this way, for some reason. Doc had left the room before using the machine on me, and had only come back when Cub was with him and they both had guns.

Shouting followed us, and another pair of footsteps.

”Keep going, Xisuma! Don’t look back! Just keep running!” Mumbo’s words powered me to keep moving, despite my legs’ screams for rest. I replayed his words over and over in my mind to keep me going. I was so busy on listening to his words in my mind that I wasn’t listening to the outside world, but I hadn’t heard any more shouting, so I took it as a good sign.

I soon came to a door, still marked by the others’ scent, that I didn’t hesitate in opening. I ran up the stairs, my footsteps heavy, not noticing that the door hadn’t opened and closed again after it’d closed behind me.

I also hadn’t noticed that there were no more footsteps behind me.

I continued to track the familiar scents, my ribs becoming sore, my lungs yearning for full breaths, and my legs screaming for a break.

I saw the brightness of car headlights ahead, and my heart filled with newfound hope, powering me to ignore the pain. I ran like the world depended on it. Some of the car doors opened, and people stepped out of the two cars that were parked on the road.

Tango, Scar, Impulse, Cleo, and Iskall all stepped out to greet me. Scar and Tango ran up first and engulfed me in a hug.

”Xisuma!”

I returned the hug, squeezing them tightly. No more chains bound my wrist. I was free. Once again.

And it was because of Mumbo. Once again.  
  


Speaking of which.

”Xisuma... where’s Mumbo?”

”Oh he was right behind..” I turned around. “...me...”

Silence ensued. Iskall took out his phone, and dialed something, assuredly Mumbo’s phone.

A moment passed. “He didn’t answer. I’ll try again,”

Another moment passed. “Still nothing...”

Panic started filling me, and it was apparent on the others’ faces as well.

Iskall brought the phone back to his ear.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

* * *

The phone buzzed once more, the screen going dark again as it lay forgotten on the floor in the middle of the hall. A trail of little droplets of blood led down the hall, but not towards the door that Xisuma had been running towards. It led back into the underground offices.

Where did the trail lead?

It led past the dead body of Cub.

It led past the room that Xisuma was supposed to be hooked up to the machine.

It led into the heart of the offices.

It led to a room where a man with a prosthetic arm stood, chaining an unconscious dragon hybrid to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM NOT SORRY! YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA END HAPPILY? WELL SIKE!!!!
> 
> ALSO I’M LONG GONE SO YALL CAN ONLY DREAM OF THE TORTURE YOU WANT TO BRING UPON ME.
> 
> There WILL be a sequel, just not right away. I’m currently out of town.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cabal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752221) by [Melodyofthesea77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/pseuds/Melodyofthesea77)




End file.
